The Wild Child
by SharkGurl
Summary: Bella is a forest girl who shuns all human contact. She loathes vampires with every fiber of her being and runs when she sees them. By chance she ends up in Forks. Vampires fly instead of super speed in this story. Crappy summary but good story R and R.
1. Wild and free

I was just thinking and I came up with this crazy story. So if you people like it give me a holler and I'll keep going. Bella is a 17 year old girl who grew up with no family in the woods. She goes wherever the wind blows her and likes it she doesn't go to school and sleeps in the woods and communicates with animals. She's still human but shuns all human contact. Edward and the Cullens are vampires but they can't run super fast they fly instead. Their hunting style is a little different but they still hunt animals.

Me; I own Twilight.

Emmet and Rosalie; No Stephenie Meyer does.

Me ;but I want to own it.

Em and R; Too bad now say it

Me; Fine, I don't own Twilight but can I wish I did?

Em and R; Yes you can.

Bella

The wolf ran next to me. I grinned as I raced him, I barely felt the weight of the pack on my shoulders. But as always no matter fast I ran I could never fly with the birds, so I settled for the speed and the exhilaration of running. After ten minutes more of this I stopped. God I loved this, I've seen girls in the town of Forks but they were always so stiff and terrible looking. Not like me I thought I wasn't thinking looks wise though. I was thinking about my life style. It was freedom itself no one told me what to do. I wasn't told what to eat to think I didn't bother with anything or anyone.

"WOOHOO" I screamed to the trees as I reached the cliffs a few second later than the wolf. It was so calm and quiet the sea was clear so on a whim I stripped off my clothes and dove into the water. I didn't bother surfacing for a minute, I just stayed below the water and listened to it. I surfaced after m body decided I needed stupid air. I growled thoughtfully and wished I could get rid of that. Stupid oxygen. I cursed it thoughtfully. After a few more hours of swimming I realized I needed food. So with a sigh I climbed out of the water and slid on my jeans, I stole into the woods and roamed towards the little village nearby. Thoughtfully I looked around for houses. Finally I spotted one that would do nicely a little faded grey house. I walked silently up the uneven path and picked the lock on the weathered blue door. I stepped inside the small house and headed into the kitchen. Immediately I noticed the inordinate amount of food and grinned before I had time to think I was devouring the food I briefly felt bad for this but ignored it telling myself I had to survive. After I did this I quickly cleaned up any mess I had left, that's me though. The thoughtful burglar. Once in awhile I thought about leaving little notes saying thanks for the food, it was good. I shook my head and it popped up as I heard a car in the driveway. Hurriedly I locked the front door and darted out the back window and into the woods.

"Whew" I breathed out as I ran faster. After 20 minutes of running at a steady pace I stopped in a pretty clearing with a rocky outcropping. Perfect, I thought and set up camp. I had shoved more food in my bag and took it out thoughtfully. I set up my sleeping bag under the rock outcropping. After spending a few weeks here I had guessed there would be rain so I just lay there and waited. Sure enough it started raining and I sighed with pleasure. The rain made me smile as I took nature's rhythm in. Unfortunately for me as I slept my dreams took over.

_ "Mommy" I screamed trying to break free from the mean things that held me. The ruby red eyes glinted at me as they came closer and the giant boom came out of nowhere. I took my chance and ran away to my room and snagged a backpack and some clothes and my ipods and charger cable. Then I ran into the woods and away from everything. I curled into the trees that I knew so well and cried. The red eyed creatures were there again and coming towards me with scary smiles and no matter how fast I tried to run I could get away. I wrenched myself out of sleep with a scream._

I focused on breathing in and out, as best as I could. Calm down Bella I ordered myself. It was just a nightmare, they can't find you. I flicked my hair back and sighed leaning over to take out one of my 3 ipods. I flicked through the song selection and decided on Injection by Rise against. (AN Check out song it is awesome.I

_Do you spend your days counting the hours you're awake?  
And when night covers the sky you find yourself doing the same  
There's a burden you've been bearing in spite of all your prayers  
There's a light turned off inside your heart  
Can you remember what it's like to care?  
Knees are weak, hands are shaking, I can't breathe  
So give me the drug, keep me alive  
Give me what's left of my life  
Don't let me go, whooaa  
Pull this plug, let me breathe  
On my own, I'm finally free  
Don't let me go, whooaa  
The trail of crumbs you left somehow got lost along the way  
If you never meant to leave then you only had to stay  
But the memories that haunt us are cherished just the same  
As the ones that bring us closer to the sky, no matter how grey  
And yet I fall, through these clouds, reaching, screaming  
Give me the drug, keep me alive  
Give me what's left of my life  
Don't let me go, whooaa  
Pull this plug, let me breathe  
On my own, I'm finally free  
Don't let me go, whooaa  
This grip loosens but it never breaks  
(NEVER BREAKS!)  
We carry nothing but a name you will forsake  
Your words are always there to break my fall  
(BREAK MY FALL!)  
In them I find the comfort to see through it all  
Guide me through uncharted waters  
Before we lose our way again  
Will you be my compass until forever?  
Until forever ends!?  
Knees are weak, hands are shaking, I can't breathe  
So give me the drug, keep me alive  
Give me what's left of my life  
Don't let me go, whooaa  
Pull this plug, let me breathe  
On my own, I'm finally free  
Don't let me go, whooaa  
Don't let me go, whooaa  
Don't let me go, whooaa_

God I loved this song, so much power. I let the bass keep thudding in my ears as I fell into sleep. When I awoke the next morning I smiled in realization that I had slept with no more nightmares. I laughed aloud and decided to stay here for a little while and hid my pack under the rocks. I began to run around the meadow just for the hell of it. After that was done I climbed a tree just for the hell of it. I love doing things just for the hell of it, it's the best feeling in the world knowing that your doing something just because you can. I finally stood as close as I could get to the top of the tree. I shimmied down it, did a handspring and called to the wolf, he appeared and I offered a race. He gave me a wolf smile. I grinned back and we started running he did too. I pushed myself faster only to see him stop dead ahead of me and jerk his head up to look at the sky and he turned to me, his ice blue eyes were wide with fear. Adrenaline pumped faster through my veins as I stood watching him. He jerked his head upwards and I caught sight of something in the sky. Instantly I knew, it was _them_. I turned and ran deeper into the trees looking for one with bushy branches to hide myself in. I heard an indistinct yell and pulled myself into a tree as I heard them land.

**That's all for now folks. If you guys want some more just hit that shiny little button right below this message. **


	2. Fear and flight

**Here goes the next chapter.**

**Me; Emmet and Rosalie are threatening me that if I don't say the disclaimer they'll destroy my fave poster.  
EM and R; We will, it's too weird for a person to have a poster of a Great White Shark.  
Me;Hey No dissing that poster I love it and my Twilight poster.  
Em and R; Too bad, it's going to go bye bye if you don't say it.  
Me; To save my poster, I don't own Twilight, but I do own the plot. HAHA **

Edward

I leapt into the air and allowed the air currents to hold me up easily. This was one of the very few perks of vampire life, with a grin I soared above the clouds and circled around to get closer to my favorite hunting spot. I heard something as my family and I got lower but ignored it. I couldn't hear the thoughts so I decided it was an animal. We landed and began sniffing for prey, I caught a whiff of something mouthwatering. I turned to follow it only to catch sight of a pair of brown eyes watching us from a tree.

A girl slipped from a tree but before she could fall she grabbed a branch and leapt to the ground lithely. She stood up and I could tell she was human but had the look of someone who knew their way around the woods. She had on a faded blue t-shirt and even more faded and frayed shorts. Alice would have fainted in horror at the state of her clothes but the girl looked comfortable in them. She seemed to be looking at each of us in turn and then snorted at something. I continued to trace her frame with my eyes, she was a little taller than Alice but shorter than me, she was pale, but it was a healthy looking ivory, and gave her the look of someone who stayed outside. All her muscles were tense, her heart was pounding fast, her hair was dangling free and fell to her waist. It looked like it hadn't been cut in a while and had a few twigs and leaves in it. Finally my eyes met her face, it was heart shaped and had the look of someone who smiled and laughed. She wasn't now though, her soft pink lips were pulled into a tight line. Finally her eyes, the color of warm chocolate were wide with fear, hatred, hidden pain, secrets, and revulsion as she looked around at all of us. What surprised me the most was the fact that her mind was silent.

_ 'Poor child,_' was Carlisle's first thought as he stepped forward intending to speak, and instantly that broke the spell the girl let out a hiss that was a combination of fear and rage then turned and ran into the trees.

"Wait" I yelled without thinking. She just kept running so I picked myself up and glided faster. I tried to follow her scent only to be stopped by the La Push border. I turned away disgruntled that I had to stop and flew back to Carlise Rose and Emmet. They were waiting for me.

'_Who was that kid?' _Emmet was thinking as he wrapped an arm around Rosalie.

_'A little on the plain side' _Rosalie was thinking I rolled my eyes.

'_Why did she run? Was she okay? What was she thinking?' _Carlisle asked.

"That's just it, I don't know what she was thinking. Her mind was silent. I don't know why she ran." I was perplexed and decided to hunt. After catching a scent I leapt into the air and cruised towards it. I got right above my prey and dropped onto it. Effectively draining it of blood. I caught another scent and realized I was once more near the border and _her_ scent. I followed it to the boundary line and decided just to wait. To see if she would come back. I floated up to a tree and sat down in it to wait.

Bella

I waited in the tree focusing through the leaves only to be met with a pair of black eyes. I gasped and slipped on the branch and caught myself. Dropping smoothly to the ground, I stood up quickly ready to run. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I watched the vampires in the clearing. Their eyes were black and I knew they were thirsty. There were four of them a gorgeous blonde and a tall muscular dark haired male beside her. I guessed they were mates. There was a tall blonde man who had what people would consider to be a kind face. I knew better, behind the beauty there was cruelty pure evil. I snorted at the idea of any vampire being kind.

Finally my eyes met the last one. He was tall and not as muscular as the other one but that didn't matter. He had bronze colored hair that I had the strangest urge to run my fingers through but I ignored the urge, reminding myself that they were vampires and not to be trusted. Still I couldn't help being caught in his gaze. Then the eldest looking male stepped forward and I realized I was leaving them room to ambush me. I turned and ran into the forest. I heard one of them yell something in a voice that sounded like velvet and my step faltered for a moment but I reminded myself once more what they were and put my adrenaline to good use. Within a few minutes I could no longer hear the pursuit but that didn't mean it wasn't coming. So when I reached the beach I dove into the water and hid in the caves I had noticed yesterday. After a good 2 or 3 hours of waiting I climbed out of the water with chattering teeth. I waited a few moments ready to dive back in but they appeared to have given up the hunt.

I sighed and realized I really needed a shower and clean clothes. I was so cold I could feel my lips turning blue. I had gotten hypothermia once before and that had been a nightmare. I had passed out in the street and some good samaritan had called 911. I had ended up waking up in a hospital and had to break out through a window, earning myself some new scars.

My musings over I smiled to myself and began to make my way towards the little faded gray house I had been in yesterday. I hoped the owners wouldn't be home. Normally when I picked a place to shower I staked out the house for a couple days to judge the best time to grab one. But today I was going to take a chance. I walked a little faster once the house came in sight. I could already feel the hot water pouring down my back. Of course I got careless and next thing I knew, three big guys were bounding out of the house. I guessed that they weren't vampires but I didn't stick around to find out.

"Shit" I swore, cursing myself. Stupid Bella you let your guard down. Now you have to run again. I sped up into the tree line and thank god came upon a wolf who was nice. He nodded at me and he and his pack set up a diversion. I thanked them and kept running. I would just warm up by the fire tonight. I thought sadly, I really wanted that shower.

**HAHA now my few reviewers and many hits should be appeased for now. Remember what they say. Reviews rule.**

**Trivia question. Whose house did Bella break into in the first chapter? Answer in New Moon. **

**Oh crap Emmet and Rosalie are threatening to destroy my poster again I must go save it.**

**Me: Never fear awesome poster I shall save you. Running/crashing.**


	3. Something I Won't Have Again

**HI me again the author who loves her 6 reviews and her 222 hits. Reviews are great  
**

**Me; HA I saved my posters from the evilness of Emmet and Rose.**

**Edward; Would you kindly get on with the story? **

**Bella; Don't make me a wimp.**

**Me; I was going to make you two meet but now I won't.**

**Ed and B; Fine we'll just go back to the original owned by.... say it (Threatening looks)**

**Me; Stephenie Meyer. (Sad sigh)**

Bella POV

I woke up damp, gross and curled in the crook of a tree. I struggled to remember yesterday. Woke up, had fun as per usual then found vampires. Instantly I jumped down from the tree on alert. My muscles protested this sudden use as my legs nearly gave way. I ignored this and focused on the vampire threat, I didn't see them but that didn't mean they weren't there. I inhaled sharply and began to walk back t o my campsite, trying to decide what to do. I knew I should leave but I liked it here. My instincts were warring with each other as I walked back to camp, thankful that I had the foresight to stash my belongings in the rock. I took out some new clothes and an old towel I had stolen and changed quickly. Afterward I spread out my belongings and took stock of them.

3 Ipods almost filled with songs.

1 charger cable

Various t- shirts, shorts and jeans.

A collection of dog eared paperbacks that I had fished out of garbage bins.

3 frayed hair ties. I made a mental note to steal more.

My sleeping bag

A stuffed leopard.

A watch

A candid photo someone had snapped of my parents and I full of laughter. My heart clenched at this.

Another photo and the news article saying an explosion had taken the lives of the Swan family.

I smiled thoughtfully at my belongings. There wasn't a lot of stuff there but they were all my belongings and I loved them. I couldn't decide what to do so I picked my bag up and just decided to walk at random. I called to the wolf and he bounded over. He gestured for me to follow him so I did. He led me to a precipice, a big one overlooking the town. (AN; I know that Forks doesn't have the cliff but I need it there.)

I grinned and sat down on it. It was perfect for what I loved to do, which was study human behavior. Just to watch them interact was fascinating. They way the looked, the stiffness the always trying to be cool, everything about them screamed I'm fake, to me anyway. Maybe to them it was real. But I'd still take my life of pure freedom to that. I suddenly caught sight of two parents leading a brown haired girl down the sidewalk. The two parents were holding hands with the little girl and laughing at her antics. Suddenly the little girl fell and the father caught her. I turned away, my throat burning with unshed tears. That was something I would never have again. The chance to hold my mom and dad's hand, to know that if I fell they would catch me. No one caught me if I fell. I picked myself up and kept on going, I didn't cry. I trusted myself and the animals only. Oh well I didn't care. I grinned and lay back to stare at the cloud covered sky. I liked it here, it was so darned peaceful.

But the vampire threat was definitely there. But then again maybe they were just nomads who were passing through. It scared me, I will readily admit the only thing I truly fear is vampires. That and being forced into society I shuddered at the thought of people doing things like that to me. Forced to go to school and talk to other people. I never talk to other people I hang out on my own for a reason, whenever I talked to people I usually found them to be shallow or to chatty. The only voices I tolerated sang in my ears. My mother Renee probably would have been disappointed in me, she was very sociable. My father and I on the hand preferred our own company. Renee was always chastising us for not mingling. I smiled as I remembered scatterbrained Renee. Charlie and I had taken care of her and we both loved her very much. I pushed back the memory that was trying to engulf me and leave me crying. I checked my watch and noticed that it was 3:00. The school I saw would be getting out soon. I leaned in to watch the people come out.

A petite girl with curly dark hair laughed and pushed a guy with spiked blonde hair. An asian boy slung an arm around a brown haired girl with glasses who was taller than him. A snobby looking blonde girl strutted out with a tall guy who was looking at her lustfully. I rolled my eyes as I watched them. The dark haired girl and blonde boy were dating. The asian boy and brown haired girl were obviously in love. The snobby girl and lustful boy were going to end up in trouble, I could tell.

Finally five people exited the building. Only I could tell they weren't humans, they were vampires. The cruel sadistic creatures who haunted my dreams. So why weren't they massacring the students. I could tell who was mated and who wasn't. The male with the bronze hair was the only one who didn't have a mate. The short spiky haired girl held the hand of a blonde who looked like he was in pain. The other couple I had seen before, the blonde and the muscular one. I wondered for a brief second why this vampire had a muscled form. It didn't do him any good, he was just as strong as the rest of them. Disregarding this I held very still and watched them.

Edward POV

I mused over the girl all morning, who was she? Why had she run? But most importantly why did she hate us on sight? I barely noticed anything around me as I made my way around Forks High. I looked around for her all day though. I check the cafeteria, but nothing, she wasn't there. I felt like shredding something I was on my way to just that when I calmed down.

"Jasper" I spat angrily through my teeth, "Don't."

"You need to calm down," He said simply. I breathed in and out and felt a little better. As I sat in Biology I wondered what she was doing. I kept retracing her face in my mind. And remembering that terror and anger that had flashed in her eyes before dashing into the trees for safety. I smirked mirthlessly as I realized all humans should be like that with us. But she had seemed to have a reason for her terror. I shook my head and forced myself to make it through the rest of the day. As we walked out of the building to my Volvo we all smelled her at the same time. My head whipped up to look at the figure on the cliffs. Her eyes were wide with anger and fear. She stood up quickly but her gaze locked with mine. She shuddered and grabbed a backpack then turned and flitted into the trees.

Bella POV.

Their heads turned in unison and looked at more the adrenaline coursed through my veins as I disregarded my previous strategy of hiding and went for running. I stood up quickly and as I did my gave locked with the bronze haired male's eyes. I felt a shiver pass through me I broke the gaze and darted into the trees for cover.

Cliffy I'm mean lol. Review if you want more.


	4. Drowning and Fighting

**Ya****y a new chapie. lol I'm insane. I was considering fluff for this chapter but decided against it mostly because I''m listening to angry music. I wonder why I listen to such**

**Alice; SHUT UP!!!**

**Me; This coming from you? The queen of hyper.**

**Alice; Yea now give the disclaimer and get back to writing.**

**Me; Or What?**

**Alice; I'll come to your house and play Barbie Becky.  
**

**Me; You wouldn't dare!**

**Alice; Say it. (Holds up threatening object.)  
**

**Me: On pain of Alice playing Barbie Becky, I do not own Twilight. Happy?**

**Alice; (Smiling threateningly) Very. **

BPOV

Run run run as fast you can't catch me vampire. I just forced myself to go faster as my pulse pounded through my veins, my adrenaline was starting to wear down a little as I made my way through the trees. I turned and allowed a quick glance over my shoulder to see if I was being followed, no vampire, I looked up but nothing was there. I allowed myself to slow down for a brief second but cursed and kicked it up a notch as I heard breathing. I wouldn't be taken, I wouldn't become that which I feared, I'd die first. I smirked mirthlessly at the irony of that seeing as vampires were already dead.

When I broke the tree line I saw I that I was at the same cliffs I had been at yesterday. Without thinking I dumped my backpack and slid my shirt off, I had the same plan of hiding as I did yesterday. I ran to the cliffs and dived, not noticing the stormy water.

The instant I was submerged I realized my mistake. The water was to stormy for me to get a stroke and I was going to be carried out to sea. I began to kick as fast as I could, hoping that I was heading towards the surface. The ironic part of my brain registered that yesterday I had been cursing my need for oxygen because I had wanted to stay under. Gah focus Bella, just keep swimming **(A/ Anybody out there know where that's from?) **

I kept kicking as fast as I could using every ounce of strength I had but I could feel my terror beginning to sap it. The current just pushed faster against me and I heard a vague splash as something rock hard hit me. Something wrapped around me and began to fight it as hard as I could. It was yanking me with a strong grip and I knew I couldn't fight it off but I kept trying, no matter the cost I wasn't going to become them. I kept fighting and kicking though it was doing me about as much good as hitting a tree. But as I fought I noticed the light beginning to emerge from above me and I began to fight with renewed strength. I accidentally inhaled yet another mouthful of salty water and felt my vision began to fade as I sank slowly towards unconsciousness.

As I faded I heard the voices speaking but I was too far gone. I was just waiting for the icy lips at my throat and cold hands snapping my neck that would bring my life to an end.

When I awoke I heard a gentle beeping noise. Mentally I groaned as I cautiously opened my eyes. It was a hospital room all right, great, now I had to break out of this one. Soft footsteps sounded in the hallway and I shut my eyes.

"No Seth" Came a woman's crisp voice. I cringed mentally at her voice. Then wondered why was I in the hospital and not dead, then focused again.

"But why not?" Came a male's voice.

"I don't want you getting hurt" Said the woman. Another set of footsteps padded down the hallway and I stayed quiet.

"How's she doing?" Came a soft voice I vaguely recognized.

"She seems to be doing okay, thank goodness you found her Sam, another minute ans she would have been brain damaged. She looks like she spends a lot of time outside so she probably knew what to do." Said the woman.

"You mentioned the scars." Came the guy's voice. I tensed, my muscles ready to run. They seemed to be to deep in conversation to notice.

"Yes, they're from vampire teeth obviously." I clenched my jaw to keep from screaming, for the love of God just kill me will you!I heard the beeping noise accelerate and the woman said softly

"She's waking up good, hi honey, can you hear me?" I opened my eyes slowly. A woman with short black hair and dark skin stood there. She was smiling at me cautiously and I tried to decide between, hostile and charming. Those were my two main personalities when it came to do dealing with people. I decided on cautious instead The second she left the room I would break out.

"My name's Sue and you're at Forks Hospital." The women said softly.

"I'm Ericka," I said using a fake name, while pleading internally for her to leave. I forced the smile to stay on my face and yawned like I was tired then put on my confused face it always caught attention as a precaution I made myself look scared.

"Poor thing," she said and I very nearly grinned. It works very well on people.

"I'm going to go get a doctor for you, I'll be right back," I nodded back fearfully. Once she left I leapt off the bed and yanked off the wires attatched to me. I swore softly as I realized there was no window to run out of. I cursed again and tiptoed into the hallway. There was the woman talking to someone, I didn't care though I could almost taste my freedom as I tensed up and turned to run. I ran into someone's chest and felt strong arms lock around me.

** HAHA Cliffy. Sometimes I'm mean lol at myself. **

**Me; Oh My Edward. (Alice advances with objects that look painful.)**

**Alice; Time for Barbie Becky! (Maniacle grin and laughter.)**

**Me; Oh God HEEEEELPPPPP MEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Screaming as Alice begins drags me away to torture.) The only way to be free is reviews or flames. Please!!!!!!!! Alice get away. AHHHHHH!  
**


	5. The Escape

** All right since I had plenty of reviews and hits for this chapter I shall continue. Thanks for the reviews, they lifted my spirits after a bad day. Plus they spur me on to write. And if anybody wants to know I survived the Alice torture with _minimal _scaring. Special thanks for this chapter goes out to  
t-rex777, without you I would have been stuck in indecision. **

** Me; Thank God no more Alice torture.**

**Jasper; What you don't like it? **

**Me; I liked it about as much as I like a rattlesnake. Which qualifies as not very much.**

**Jasper; Oh, I hate it too. But I love my brother so could you just say the disclaimer and make him fall in love already?**

**Alice; What did you say Jasper?**

**Jasper; Oh crap, nothing nothing, I love shopping. (Terrified look on face and gulping as Alice advances)**

**Me; Well I'm not going t get into the center of this so you two have fun, (Jasper glares at me as I run) I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV

The first three things I registered about the arms were that they were to strong, cold and hard. I jerked my head up to see the blonde male vampire from the clearing. My body reacted and my heart rate kicked up. He noticed and said in a smooth voice

"Calm down, I won't hurt you." My eyes flashed with anger at that outright lie and the fact that he dared touch me, but I pushed that away to focus, considering my options quickly; I could scream and fight as best I could even though it wouldn't do me any good or I could pretend to faint and hoped he loosened his hold. I looked around frantically and caught a nurse staring at us with lust in her eyes. That would work too.

I focused and brought my knee up with as much force into him as I could muster, a vampire is as hard as granite but they had to fake being human sometimes. Fuck, I hurt him more than me I felt the pain flash across my face but pushed it away and gave the vampire a sardonic as he fell into the human charade and to collapsed on the floor. I turned and sprinted towards an exit, hear someone yell

"Stop her," I just sprinted faster, fully aware of the hospital gown blowing open from the back. I cursed and veered off into a locker room. I found a pair of scrubs and slid them on. After a few seconds somebody burst into the locker room and I groaned internally. They had to make this hard, but my life wasn't easy, it wasn't meant to be. So I gritted my teeth and shifted my weight, the instant the person walked around the edge of the lockers I burst out pushing them down and sprinting past them. I saw the Sam guy try to grab me but I flitted out of the way of his reaching arms. Finally I spotted my goal of the doors. I headed towards them, feeling dizziness encroach on me, but I pushed it back and kept going, I wouldn't die.

I burst into the parking lot and heard pursuit behind me, turning saw a few doctors plus the vampire and the guy Sam heading towards the door so I darted for the woods to hide. I wouldn't be able to run fast enough so I jumped into a tree to hide in plain sight.

Carlisle POV **(****A/N; This has been bugging me so I decided to do this.)**

I continued musing about the mysterious girl, Edward had seemed especially distraught over her. The look in her eyes had been so scared I was thankful Esme wasn't there, she was such a sweet person it would hurt her terribly to see that girl and not help her. I did my usual rounds at the hospital with only half a mind on them. I finally caught the hushed word vampire and headed in that direction. I was just in time to catch the girl, turning around, obviously intent on running. I caught her, holding her tight. She was here for a reason and she probably shouldn't leave. Her heartbeat kicked up to an almost unsteady rate. The fear and outrage flashed in her eyes but was replaced by grim determination. She glanced away for a second then brought her knee up with plenty of force. It didn't hurt me but the pain flashed across the girl's face and was pushed away by a sardonic grin. I knew her plan and fell to the ground pretending to be in pain.

This gave the girl what she needed and she ran so fast she practically flew. A few seconds later I was up and after her. I was following her scent when she burst out the door to the women's locker room, covered in a set of scrubs. She easily escaped Sam's attempt to catch her then ran out the front door.

I burst out the front door and heard her heartbeat, it was pumping fast. She was trying to quiet her breathing but wasn't having to much success. I wondered why she was hiding, as I caught her scent. I told Sam

"She's in that tree over there, if you could circle around the back I'm going to try and get her to come down." I was fearful that the girl would do something to hurt herself. I walked slowly over to the tree and kept my hands up so the girl could see I had no weapons. Now that I could see her better her I got a good chance to analyze her profile. She was tough, that was the only word to truly describe her. She was tensed in the tree and I spoke softly.

"Please come down, you could hurt yourself up there." She snorted lightly at this and whipped her head around as Sam's foot sounded against the bottom of the tree. She bared her teeth slightly the roamed her eyes over the trees. She sighed and stood slowly balancing herself. I caught sight o the thick branch that she focused on

"Please don't do that," I begged, the girl could do serious damage. She didn't care though and before I could rise up to catch her, she jumped.

** Haha Cliffy again. Any body like this chapter? I hope so. Crap I have to get to bed it's one in the morning when I wrote this but I promised an update so I made one. **

**Jasper; You had to tell her?!**

**Me; I didin't tell her Mr. I have super hearing. Don't bug at me for it.**

**Jasper; I'm banned from the bedroom for a week. A WEEK!**

**Me; Eh your problem not mine. **

**Jasper; I'll make it your problem, Ohh Jessica. **

**Me; Shit. Leaving now. (runs away) Reviews are welcome as are flameeeesss (fade out as out runs away)**


	6. Escape Tactics

**Sorry I took so long to put this out. I've been pretty sick lately but anyway, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE. You are AMAZING. I finally broke over a thousand hits and 31 reviews. Did I mention your awesomeness? If not you are AWESOME!!!!! Well on with the story.**

**Me;I owns TWILIGHT!!!**

**SM;Nuhuh I do. **

**Me;I'll buy Edward.**

**SM;No, in fact if you don't disclaim it I'll sic Emmett on you.**

**Me;Okay, I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV.

I was trying violently to slow down my breathing and heart. Neither one was slowing. Within seconds the vampire and the Sam guy burst out the hospital doors. The vampire conversed with the Sam guy for a second and they headed in opposite directions. The vampire headed towards me with his hands out.

"Please come down, you're going to get hurt." He said it like he almost cared, I snorted derisively at the thought of vampire actually caring about a human. My ears picked up a small thud and I hissed as I noticed Sam starting to climb the tree. I only had a few seconds so I spotted the branch I wanted and stood slowly. The vampire opened his mouth but before he could say anything I leapt.

For a great half-second I was flying, and then I landed on the next branch. I heard the gasps below me, but I ignored them and focused on my task of tree hopping. It was a game and a method I used to escape from vampires. As I leapt on to the next branch I felt my rhythm begin to take hold and I forced it away. When the blessed rhythm took over I wasn't aware of anything around me. And right now I needed every sense on the highest alert. I heard the leaves rustle as the vampire began to glide through the trees, following me. I growled under my breath and threw myself forward to the next branch. I couldn't go as fast as I could when I was running though, so when I felt like I could, I changed course and leapt to the ground, barely pausing to land in a crouch before getting up and running.

Once more a rhythm threatened and once more I pushed it away violently. I just ran faster and heard a crashing noise behind me, then an eerie quiet settled over the forest ans the only sound available was my own breathing. I pushed faster, I had to get to my backpack. I never left without it. I changed directions as I passed a subtle mark I had made in a tree. Finally I caught sight of my black backpack, stashed in a tree. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran to it. I swung it up onto my back and grinned at the familiar weight. Breathing out I pushed off from the tree and ran more. I could now hear pursuit behind me. I pushed back the dizziness again and forced myself onward.

I don't know how long I ran, but it was now time to stop running and start tricking. I made for a river I had spotted. I sighed and took off my backpack. Then I jumped into the river, I had to hold my breath for a minute before I surfaced. I climbed out of the water and found some mud. I sighed again and rolled around in the mud for a few minutes to disguise my scent. It may have been silly and vain to think a vampire would chase after me for my scent but I couldn't help remembering those chilling words._ I'll hunt you forever little Isabella_. I shuddered and picked up my backpack, running again. It seemed ever since I had come to Forks that was all I did. Just running.

I finally got to a clearing and I couldn't take another step. My body was rebelling against moves I could normally preform with ease. I let out a soft whimper and collapsed. I leaned heavily against the big rock at the edge of the clearing. My eyes rolled back in my head and I fell into unconsciousness with an exhausted groan.

Edward POV

I was listening to Debussy and musing about the girl when Carlisle called.

"Edward, who else is there?" He asked in a frantic voice.

"Esme, Alice and Jasper." I answered, curious to the tone of his voice.

"I need you all to come down to the hospital. We had a patient escape and we need to find her." I know Carlisle cares about his patients but finding one should be easy enough for him to do on his own.

"Edward it's the girl from the clearing." The instant I heard that I was on my feet, I called for Alice, Jasper and Esme. I told Carlisle we would get to the hospital in a couple minutes. After giving Jasper, Alice and Esme a brief explanation I ran outside and into the air. A few moments later and we were in front of the hospital. We had barely landed when Carlisle ran up.

"Her name's Ericka," I frowned at that, she didn't look like an Ericka. "Sam dragged her out of the ocean at La Push after she dived off the cliff." I saw her face in his memories. Her eyes were wide with anger and fear. I watched in disbelief as she tried to injure Carlisle. Then as I watched her face I realized the intent wasn't injury. It was distraction, Ericka knew very well that we couldn't be hurt but that hadn't stopped her. She was desperate to get away, and a desperate human isn't rational. I watched as she ignored Carlisle's warnings and leapt from tree to tree as if she were a squirrel. She did this as if it were a regular pastime.

"I can't see her," Alice said.

"What?" I asked without thinking.

"That's just it, I can't see her, It's driving me insane." I just nodded and we took off down her trail. We didn't fly just ran, just looking for her. I kept seeing her, that terrified face, those angry eyes. Full of pain and a knowledge beyond her years. I had never seen that before in a human. She had seemed so intent on just running. I noticed that Carlisle had stopped suddenly at the river. I inhaled and realized the scent was gone. It grew fainter but still there in the river, but it disappeared in the mud pile at the bank. Ericka was a very smart human, she knew just how to trick our senses. Hiding in the foliage and rolling in the mud, I wondered just how long this girl had been running. Carlisle gave the order to split up and I took off towards the La Push border for some reason. After a few minutes of running I came into another clearing and stopped in shock.

There at the edge of the clearing lay Ericka. She was unconscious and I started to move towards her yelling for Carlisle. Ericka whimpered suddenly and I stopped. Her head rolled and her brown eyes flashed open. The instant she caught sight of me she jackknifed to her feet. Her back hit the rock as she backed away slowly. I had the strangest urge to wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly, to reassure her that she was safe. Carlisle rushed into the clearing and Ericka hissed angrily. Once more the urge to protect her came on strong. Instead I settled for checking her over with my eyes again. She was favoring her right knee, putting her weight on her left leg and she gripped the rock, hard. She shook her head at something and sighed, a resigned expression flickered across her face before being wiped clean.

She gritted her teeth and placed both hands behind her on the rock. Then a feat of athletics I'd never before seen from a human she jumped upwards, spiraling her body to the back of the rock. She landed in a neat crouch on the top of the rock and gave us a mocking grin before running off. Again.

**HAHA Happy now? Hope you guys enjoyed that one. Just a little minor cliffy. I'm going to try going for 10 reviews before I supply the next chapter.**

**Me;Haha I'm going to buy Edward **

**SM;Nope I own Edward and I always will**

**Me;I'll share. PWEEEEEASSSSEEEEE!!!**

**SM;Nope.**


	7. Push Through the Pain

**YAY another 10 reviews I'm happy. Here we go with the next Chapie.**

**Disclaimer; Duh**

**Me;Somebody help!**

**Bella;Only a few words can save you.**

**Me; I owns NOTHING!!!!!**

Bella POV

Ugh, I hate passing out. Or maybe just the semi consciousness state right before I wake up, you know the one where you can't move but are completely aware of everything. I could hear someone yelling for a Carlisle in a voice that was like crushed velvet and I rolled my head, letting out a soft groan. My eyes opened and I caught sight of the bronze haired vampire at the opposite edge of the clearing. I jackknifed to my feet and began to back up slowly. My back hit the rock behind me as the elder blonde vampire appeared next to the bronze haired vampire. I hissed angrily, shook my head and gripped the rock hard. The dizziness I forced away was coming back with vengeance. I mentally growled at the bronze haired vampire who was running his eyes up my body. An involuntary blush rose in my cheeks as I watched him watching me, he had balls, I'd give him that much. I sighed and bent my knees, forcing the pain away. I had preformed this maneuver before and knew it wasn't that hard, usually.

I focused my strength and pressed the rock into my fingers. I had enough leverage but I was going to feel this in the morning. I shifted my weight and sprung upwards. I had just enough leverage to twist my body and land in a crouch. I held back the whimper and gave the vampires a mocking grin before running off.

I heard them take off as I ran deeper into the forest. I was running out of options and just as I was considering jumping in the ocean again, the sun peaked through the clouds. I sighed with pleasure and turned my body in the direction of the town. Vampires may be sadistic but they don't have death wishes. I saw in my peripheral vision that the vampires were catching up to me. I pushed faster and saw them speed up as well.

Push it Swan, I yelled to myself. I could already feel those icy arms around me. I snarled and almost swore but instead I gave a victorious grin as I burst through the tree line and into the sunlight. I darted out to the middle of the park and flopped onto the ground, biting my lip to keep myself from screaming at the pain in my knee.

I heard a loud angry roar in the trees and sent the vampires a smirk that clearly said; I know you can't follow me. I tipped my face back and sighed. I decided to take advantage of the sunlight and get some sleep. With a smile I took off my back pack and lay my head on it. I knew people were staring at me, the girl who runs out of the woods covered in mud and is wearing hospital scrubs, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I just relished my chance to sleep unobstructed.

A few moments later I wrinkled my nose. I loved the sun, but I preferred being in the shadows. I love to watch the sunlight filtering through the trees. It highlighted the colors in the leaves and made the ground warmer. The trees provided shelter, I felt to exposed, to open. Speaking of that, why were these vampires coming out the school? And why was the oldest vampire pretending to be a doctor? More importantly, why the hell was I bothering to care? My only issue was the need to get the hell out of here. It seemed that whenever I turned around I ran into vampires. Okay new thought, clear your head and sleep. After a few moments I fell into a light sleep.

_BOOOOOOOOOM, the sound echoed around me and I cried out, jerking away from the vampire that held me captive. I grabbed my things and pushed through the backdoor. I forced down the tears that were threatening to engulf me and just ran. But behind me I heard the yell  
"You can't hide from me, I will always hunt you little Isabella." I wanted to scream for him to come and get me, but I listened to my instincts and kept silent. The dream shifted suddenly. _

_I sat in the woods in God knows where, I sighed and watch the sun begin to set. I was considering setting up a campsite but decided against it. As I snuggled myself deeper into the ground I heard a twig snap. Instantly I bolted upwards ready to run, my vampire radar suddenly went off and I groaned. Then I ran, as was my usual and favorite plan when it came to dealing with vampires. I caught sight of red eyes and a lazy looking vamp. _

With a soft cry I jerked myself out of sleep. I sighed and checked the time. 7:00, the sun was already beginning to set. Shit, I needed a plan. I caught my lower lip between my teeth and rolled up the leg of the scrubs I wore. Just as I thought my bruise had faded I poked it curiosly, there was pain for sure but it could easily be ignored. Thank you cruel childhood, I smirked mirthlessly at the irony of that statement. What should I do?

Ah, I know. A change of clothes would definitely be nice. I picked up my pack and walked off towards a rest area. After changing my clothes I stepped out onto and thought about my next step. Obviously I would be leaving Forks, but as this thought wove through my mind my stomach growled. I looked upwards, trying to remember the last time I had actually eaten. It wasn't this morning, I think it was like two days ago. Hmm, I really neeeded to do something about that. I headed towards the woods to scarf down what was left in the backpack, foodwise.

Okay, the pain in my knee was annoying. I'd grant it that much, but it couldn't beat me. I'd fought through worse before and no doubt would have to again. But that was my life, and as much as some things like running for my life bothered me I loved my absolute freedom. I felt like Artemis, the Greek goddess of the hunt. She was wild and free, no man could have her. Not that many guys were vying for my attention but I could live with the absolute freedom.

I shook my head and grinned at my musings, I was so silly sometimes. I winced as my foot dipped in a hole and my knee wrenched, okay focus Swan. I briefly considered picking up speed then decided against it. Finally, I reached the clearing I'd slept in 2 nights before. I glanced up at the cloud covered night sky and decided I had no choice. I hated sleeping in the same place twice because it made my scent stronger. Yeah, yeah I know paranoid. But I'd rather be paranoid then dead, or worse undead. I shuddered softly at this and considered flopping down, then decided to drop my pack and get a fire started. I walked around the edge of the clearing, gathering rocks and branches. Finally I had enough kindling and I set up my fire.

The moment the blaze lit up I smiled and closed my eyes. For one half second I expierienced peace, and the constant fear I had dulled. I revelled in it. Untill my senses kicked up a notch, then the fear returned in full force. I could practically hear the vampire stalking me. I tried to stand but had to hold back the soft whimper as my knee almost gave out.

"Fucking Vampire" I cursed and stood anyway. I heard a soft chuckle.

"That's not nice language" He said stepping out from the trees with the grace of the devil, instantly my fear kicked up another couple of notches.

EPOV

How could one human run this much? I thought as Carlisle and I pulled ourselves out of the stupor we were in to run after her. Just as I thought we were making headway and about to catch up to her, the sun broke through the clouds. Ericka sighed and twisted her body to run towards the park. Just as we were about to catch up, she snarled then kicked up her speed and broke the tree line.

Carlisle and I were forced to stop by the sunlight. I couldn't hold back the snarl of frustration, as we stood in the shadows Ericka flopped down on the ground. She shot a smirk in our direction that clearly said, I know you can't follow me. She then shed her back pack and laid her head on it.

"Edward she needs to be checked over, and I need to get back to my shift." Carlisle said softly. I nodded and said

"You go, I'll stay here and keep watch on her." Carlisle nodded and left to get back to the hospital.

I stared at Ericka, her face had smoothed over a little but her muscles were still incredibly tense. She seemed to be having an internal conversation with herself then took a deep breath. After a few more minutes she fell into a light sleep. I felt the strangest urge to go over there and pick her up. No one should have to sleep on the ground, I'd rather she slept in my arms then on the ground. But she seemed to enjoy it, another thing I couldn't fathom. Ericka was a very strange girl, our looks were designed to draw in a human, but this girl ran away, as if she feared for her own life. I wondered if I could ever truly get close to this girl. She was like a rabbit, get to close and she runs away.

My musings about Ericka were interrupted by her waking up. She jeked out of sleep with a small cry and looked around wildly for a pulled her lower lip between her teeth and rolled up the leg of her scrub pants. I winced as she prodded the fading bruise on her knee with a curious look on her face. She smirked at something and stood, picking up her bag and heading towards the rest area near the park. She emerged a few minutes later clad in a pair of faded blue shorts, an over sized black t-shirt and torn black sneakers. Her hair was wound in a simple braid and she looked refreshed. She slung her heavy looking backpack over her shoulder and looked around. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and began to nibble on it. Then her stomach let out an audible growl and Ericka looked upwards. She let out a sigh and began to walk towards the woods.

For a moment I was torn, should I stay right here and hope she doesn't notice me or should I leave her in peace? After a few minutes I decided on staying in the shadows and following her, just to make her safe. She winced as she took her steps, I followed silently. She was deep in her musings, and shook her head, grinning suddenly. I wanted to see her smile, for real. After a mile of walking I really was growing concerned for this girl, she either was a masochist or didn't think her pain was that serious. A few seconds later she walked into te edge of the clearing and over to the rocks at the opposite edge. Ericka dropped her back pack and limped lightly around the field, collecting rocks and tree branches.

She seemed saisfied and set up her fire, dropping to the ground and relaxing. For a second her face was peaceful. Then her heart kicked up speed and her eyes flashed open. She made the motions to stand but her knee slipped out a little, and she fell back, a curse slipping through her lips

"Fucking Vampires," She said softly

"That's not nice langauge," I said stepping from the trees. Her eyes flashed with fear and anger.

**HAHA Cliffy, I mean again lol. If you guys wouldn't mind. I would like another ten reviews please. The last ones made me ubger happy. And I mad this uber long. Oh Crap!**

**Emmett;I found you!**

**Me;Ha, I shall pull another Ericka. (Runs away)**

**Emmett; She always forgets the vampire speed (Runs after)**

**ME; REVIEWWWWWWSSSS! PLEASE! (Fades Out.) **


	8. Finally

**Okay wow I love you people. I just posted the chapter 2 days ago., I ask and you deliver. I really do love all my reviews. So another ten reviews, safe from Emmett for a little while, again. I can type this up. And now the chapter you've all been bugging me about;  
**

**Me; Screw this (Picks up garlic and cross.) But I really want to type this so I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

For a heartbeat of time we stared at each other, our gazes were locked and neither one of us moved. I drew in a sharp breath and that broke the spell.

"Vampire" I spit angrily, daring him with everything I was to come and get me. A look of confusion flashed across his face before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me," I snarled at him.

"Are you really calling me a vampire?" He asked. I watched him fidget, the fidgeting was fake. But I'd give him his acting skills.

"Yes, vampire I really am."

"A little ridiculous, they're just myths." He spoke lightly, but I could tell there was a tad of desperation in his tone. I cocked an eyebrow at him, why was he denying it? And shouldn't I be currently feel like fire is coursing through my veins?

"Yeah, right and I can fly."He looked puzzled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a vampire, I can walk in the sunlight and touching crosses doesn't burn me," he said, I scoffed.

"Those are myths, as you very well know. Come on vampire, I can spot one your kind a mile away. You sparkle in the sun and are hard and cold. You can fly without turning into a bat. Want me to go on?"

"No thanks, so you know about vampires and you assume I'm one."

"No, I know you're one. Don't bother denying it, like I said I can spot a vampire a mile away."

"Fine you caught me I'm a vampire" He said with a resigned expression.

"Yup, bye." I said, backing up slowly. He looked alarmed for some reason

"Wait don't go please"

"What?"

"Please, you're going to hurt yourself even worse." He looked like he actually cared. I scoffed and growled

"So, what it's it to you? You just want your next meal to not spill on the ground." I said angrily.

"Wait a second, I don't eat humans." I snorted

"Right a vampire who doesn't drink humans. Ya' know, I'm a lot of things but stupid is not one of them vampire."

"It's true, I eat animals."

"Really?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, making my eyes big and wide. "And pigs fly too?"

"I promise, I can prove it to you if you want," He took a step forward and I hissed without thinking, he got the message and took two steps back.

"No thanks," I growled angrily and stepped backwards again.

"Wait please, if I stay back here will you sit down and not move?" I looked at him curiously, why the hell was this vampire not trying to kill me?

"No, will you stop pretending to care?"

"I'm not pretending Ericka, I do care."I snorted at the statement and my fake name.

"Please, here I'll give you a show of good faith," He backed up another step and sat down, then put his legs in a position that would take even a vampire a couple of seconds to get out of. I eyed for a few minutes and he looked back calmly. Oddly I felt no fear and I was too curious let this go, so with a sigh I eased myself down and he gave me a soft smile.

"Okay we have established that I'm not going to eat you, so can we talk?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yeah why not vampire."

"Okay first of all my name's Edward Cullen not vampire. And I'd appreciated it if you'd call me that instead Ericka."

"Fair enough Edward, ask your questions."

"Shouldn't you be at home? Your parents are going to be worried." I could tell he was testing the waters with these questions, he really wanted to get to the juicy questions. Like for example why did you run from me and why did you run from the hospital and how did you know I was a vampire. I realized he was still waiting for my answer.

"I am home and my parents are most definitely not worried about me." Mostly because they're dead, I added in my mind.

"This is home?" He questioned, looking around the forest.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" I said in a defiant voice.

"No, I've just never met anyone who lives like this." He said lightly.

"Well now you have," I said and leaned against the rock as we lapsed back into silence. For some time I listened to the crackling of my small fire, and the soft sounds of the forest. The crickets mad soft chirps and an owl let out an occasional hoot, it was peaceful. I eyed Edward over the fire, his eyes were studying me with a curious expression. Once more I wondered why on earth I was still here and not running. I didn't even talk to people for God's sake, so why was I talking to my enemy. My fingers traveled absently to my bruised knee and I massaged the are lightly. His eyes snapped to my fingers and he asked

"Does that hurt? I could get you some ice."

"No, as long as I don't walk on it. But it shouldn't take to long to heal." I smirked again without happiness at the thought.

"So miss Ericka tell me about yourself." He said in a his velvet voice.

"Okay, that's it, Ericka is a fake name. I said the first name that came to mind." I said lightly.

EPOV

Her chocolate colored eyes glared at me with violent anger. I was caught in her gaze as her fire crackled. She drew in a sharp breath

"Vampire" She spat out in angry voice. I was confused, how could she know what I am?

"I'm sorry what?" I asked, hoping she would drop it.

"You heard me," she snarled in an angry voice.

"Are you really calling me a vampire." I asked in a skeptical tone, that betrayed none of the panic I was feeling. I realized I was holding to still and began to fidget. She studied me with a fierce expression. I wanted to wipe that expression off her face and replace it with a big a smile.

"Yes vampire I really am."

"A little ridiculous, they're just myths," I said making an attempt to dissuade her from the theory. She cocked an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, right, and I can fly." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a vampire, I can walk in the sunlight and touching crosses doesn't burn me," I defended myself with the well known myths, she scoffed.

"Those are myths, as you very well know. Come on vampire, I can spot one your kind a mile away. You sparkle in the sun and are hard and cold. You can fly without turning into a bat. Want me to go on?" She was smarter than I had given her credit for.

"No thanks, so you know about vampires and you assume I'm one."

"No, I know you're one. Don't bother denying it, like I said I can spot a vampire a mile away."

"Fine you caught me I'm a vampire" I said resignedly, what was the point of denying it if she knew?

"Yup, bye." Ericka said, backing up slowly. I felt a flash of alarm as she did.

"Wait don't go please" She was going to hurt herself even worse.

"What?"

"Please, you're going to hurt yourself even worse." She looked at me derisively and scoffed then growled

"So, what it's it to you? You just want your next meal to not spill on the ground." She spoke the words angrily.

"Wait a second, I don't eat humans." I snorted

"Right a vampire who doesn't drink humans. Ya' know, I'm a lot of things but stupid is not one of them vampire." I'd believe that easily.

"It's true, I eat animals."

"Really?" She asked in a sarcastic tone, making her already large brown orbs even bigger "And pigs fly too?"

"I promise, I can prove it to you if you want," I took a step forward and she hissed angrily, I got the message instantly and took two steps back.

"No thanks," She growled angrily and stepped backwards again.

"Wait please, if I stay back here will you sit down and not move?" She looked at me curiously, as if trying to discern some thing.

"No, will you stop pretending to care?" She said angrily

"I'm not pretending Ericka, I do care." I said trying to reassure her. She snorted at something.

"Please, here I'll give you a show of good faith," I knew I needed to calm her down so I backed up another step and sat down, then put my legs in a position that would take even a vampire a couple of seconds to get out of. She eyed me for a few minutes and I looked back calmly. With a soft sigh she eased herself down and I smiled at her, hoping she would smile back, she didn't.

"Okay we have established that I'm not going to eat you, so can we talk?" I asked to break the ice and she sighed.

"Yeah why not vampire."

"Okay first of all my name's Edward Cullen not vampire. And I'd appreciated it if you'd call me that instead Ericka." I said indignantly.

"Fair enough Edward, ask your questions."

"Shouldn't you be at home? Your parents are going to be worried." I had a plethora of questions for Ericka but I picked the ones that seemed least important. She sat deep in thought for a few moments before answering.

"I am home and my parents are most definitely not worried about me." She said with conviction.

"This is home?" I questioned, looking around the forest, it was just a forest.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Ericka said in a defiant voice.

"No, I've just never met anyone who lives like this." I said lightly, hoping not to offend her.

"Well now you have," She said and leaned against the rock as we lapsed back into silence. For some time I listened to the crackling of her small fire, and the soft sounds of the forest. The crickets mad soft chirps and an owl let out an occasional hoot, it was peaceful. Her heartbeat had slowed down and was now steady. She eyed me over the fire, she was studying me with a curious expression. She looked like she was wondering about something. As I watched, her fingers traveled to her bruised knee and she massaged the area lightly. My eyes snapped to her fingers and I asked

"Does that hurt? I could get you some ice."

"No, as long as I don't walk on it. But it shouldn't take to long to heal." She smirked again without happiness, I wondered why that was.

"So miss Ericka tell me about yourself," hoping she would yield more information.

"Okay, that's it, Ericka is a fake name. I said the first name that came to mind." She said lightly.

"So what is your real name?" I questioned.

**Cliffy, oh no. Not to fear though. But I do need help. I have two ideas for Bella's fake names. I can't decide between them. So I'll let you choose, I'm uploading a poll on my profile. Just vote on it and another 5 reviews would be appreciated. **


	9. Call Me Earth

**Hey, me again. Okay my turnout was not my best ever. I mean ten votes? But as I promised you guys a new chapter I will deliver.**

**Me;I is safe hahaha. (Waves garlic and cross around)**

**Emmett;Tsk Tsk, those don't really work, you know. I mean you are the ultimate Twilight fan right?**

**Me;Oh yes I so am.**

**Em;I'll give you (looks at watch) thirty seconds.**

**Me; I don't own (Gulp) Twilight?**

**Em; (Wags finger) Twenty seconds.**

**Me;Right (Running)**

BPOV

"What's your name?" He asked me, I hesitated for a few seconds, pulling my bottom lip in my teeth. Should I tell him? If I did, I risked him trying to find out who I am so I decided on a fake name.

"Call me Earth." I saw his questioning look. "No that's not my real name either but it's closer to who I am than Ericka, and that's the only name your going to get Edward."

"Okay, I can accept that, I should just feel lucky I'm getting close to you right?" He said lightly. I nodded, he was a perceptive son of a bitch.

"You're perceptive," I told him, deciding on being blunt, he looked startled.

"I should be,"

"Oh?"

"I read minds," he said with a smile. Instantly my cheeks flooded red, an old habit from my childhood I hadn't left behind. He seemed to understand my blush

"I can't read yours," he said pursing his lips, I was very pleased with this, but he seemed bothered.

"And that bothers you immensely." I concluded as my stomach gave a loud growl, I glanced down at it then reached over and started digging around in my pack for left over food. He glanced down at the food I withdrew for my pack and a guilty expression flashed across his face.

"I'd offer you some food, but then we both know it'd end up in a hole later." He let out a loud, musical laugh as I bit into the apple I held.

"So where'd you learn about vampires?" He asked me looking incredibly curious. Instantly my mind pulled me back to my childhood, I shuddered as I remembered seeing the vampire glitter in the sun. Edward seemed to notice and changed the topic.

"So Pop-Tarts," he said "Not exactly nature's breath." I snorted,

"Just because I live free doesn't mean I don't like pop-tarts." I rolled my eyes and took another bite.

"Okay, so if you live free as you put it, how'd you get the pop-tarts?" I knew what answer he was hoping for and I completely denied it for him.

"Broke into someone's house and stole 'em." He looked shocked, "Oh don't look so scandalized Eddie boy, I just take what I need, it's survival of the fittest." I finished with a yawn.

"First please don't call me Eddie," he shuddered " and second you look tired, I have a place and I'm sure you'd like it. I could carry you there." He untangled his legs and I leapt up, backing away from him, giving him a look that reminded him of our deal.

"Oh right sorry, I just thought you might be more comfortable-"

"No thanks I sleep under the stars" I cut him off and sat back down.

"Are you sure?"

"Always. Seriously though if you could leave" I trailed off, pushing down the guilt at the hurt in his eyes.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" He asked me hopefully. I bit my lip thoughtfully as I considered the strange feelings he stirred in me. I wanted to find out more so I decided to take the chance.

"Tell you what Edward, I'll be here at 3:15 tomorrow and I'll be here until 3:30, if you want to talk to me come then." The hope lit up his eyes and he gave me what should have been a dazzling smile, but I considered myself immune to vampire charm. So why did my heart stutter?

"Really?" He asked.

"I always keep my word," I said, "That's why I never make promises."

"I'm not sure how to leave you a way to contact me," I shook my head cutting him off again.

"Don't need it, I told you I'll be here and I will be."

"But if you need me-" I cut him off again

"I don't need help, I've been living free since I was a kid, but thanks for the offer." He looked like he was about to say more, but I held up my hand.

"Now get going," I yawned again and pulled out my sleeping bag. He looked really sad, and I made a shooing motion with my hands. He nodded and said

"Goodbye Earth," with a hopeful smile, he was practically begging me to smile and I didn't heed.

"Bye Edward." He stepped into the forest and I looked at the remarkably clear sky and said a quick mental thank you. I got up and winced, picking up my stuff and shoving it into my pack. Too bad, I really did like this place to sleep. But life isn't fair, so with a gentle sigh I plugged in my ipod and started walking, fully aware of the vampire following me.

After about 20 minutes walking I leaned against a tree, vaguely annoyed with his game.

"I can hear you Edward," I said leaning my head back. I heard him walk out of the trees, "You were supposed to be leaving." I said, dropping my head forward and opening my eyes to look at him.

"It's just, when I was younger it wasn't proper to let girls wander around on their own especially at night." He spoke, having the grace to look sheepish.

"Right well it's the 21st century, and I have been living in the woods long enough to know how to handle myself." He looked like he was about to speak again

"Go, or I'll leave and you'll never see me again." I told him in a firm voice. He took the warning and left. I took off running towards the beach. After a few more minutes I stopped and fell down in front of some trees. They never fail me, I withdrew my sleeping bag and tucked myself into it as best as I could and drifted into sleep to the rhythms of my home.

Unfortunately my dreams were never comforting I realized as I was dragged into a nightmare. This one was different though, it started out the same, running as fast as I can. Running from the vampires but this one shifted suddenly. Edward stepped from the trees, his eyes were black and dangerous he purred and beckoned me and I stepped towards him unable to help myself. As he closed his arms around me and murmured something I relaxed into his embrace. I sighed with pleasure, but as something around me cracked I pushed Edward away to ascertain the danger. But he held me closer and purred something in my ear,

"This is going to hurt," I shook my head and let a loud scream pass through my lips as Edward's face changed. His lovely bronze hair got longer and changed into a shade of blonde that was pulled into a ponytail. His eyes became a violent shade of crimson and I recognized the face of the thing that had ruined my childhood. I jerked out of my nightmare again. I rolled my eyes and stood, rolling up my sleeping bag and shoving it in my backpack. I checked the time, it was almost midnight. I smiled with delight and ran towards the ocean. I had missed just running for the fun of it rather than for my life. There was nothing like a free run, I shivered with delight as I stood at the center of the tree line the cliff over looking the ocean. Why the hell did I always end up here? I glanced down at my watch and sighed, tapping my foot impatiently. I did this a lot, whenever I knew of a lake nearby or a pond or any place that would look amazing by moonlight I made it a point to visit it in a full moon.

My mom had always told me if I waited until midnight then stepped into center of a moonbeam there was magic and no matter where they were, the person you most wanted to hear you would hear you as you spoke. As I glanced down at my watch I smiled and stepped into the full light of the moon I felt it was possible. For one second I felt like I was okay, I sighed with pleasure and gazed down at the water.

"Hey mom and dad. It's me nothing really special happening but I always like doing this. I wish you guys were here, I know Mom you are probably scolding me right now for not talking to people and Dad, you are probably thinking how much danger I'm in." I smiled despite the tears that were trying to break free. I shoved them down, I didn't cry, I hadn't cried since I was a child and I wasn't about to start. Not here not now. I am strong and will stay so.

"But that's okay because I'm always in danger, it never bothered me before. I love you both" As midnight passed into 12:01 I sat down and began to throw stones into the water. I plugged in a random song on my Ipod and tipped my gaze to the moon, allowing the silver glow to coat my face. It was so relaxing, I let my head fall back and I fell into sleep once more.

EPOV

What's your name?" I asked, she looked pensive for a few moments, pulling her bottom lip in her teeth and nibbling on it.

"Call me Earth," she said thoughtfully, Earth, I tried to wrap my head around that one. Were her parents hippies or something? **(There's a reviewer out there who gave me that idea. Thank You) **She noticed my look and spoke again

"No that's not my real name either but it's closer to who I am than Ericka, and that's the only name your going to get Edward." She said with finality.

"Okay, I can accept that, I should just feel lucky I'm getting close to you right?" I spoke lightly but I had a feeling that statement was very true.

"You're perceptive," She said bluntly.

"I should be,"

"Oh?"

"I read minds," I said with a smile. An enchanting blush rose from her cheeks and I smiled again,

"I can't read yours," I said pursing my lips. This seemed to please her.

"And that bothers you immensely." She said simply, as her stomach gave a loud growl. She pulled her back pack over and started rooting around in it for food. I felt guilty, she obviously needed food and I knew if I brought her home Esme would just love to cook for her.

"I'd offer you some food, but then we both know it'd end up in a hole later." She said lightly, and I laughed once again I was startled by how easily she spoke about this, she bit into the bruised apple she held.

"So where'd you learn about vampires?" The Volturi would kill anyone who knew about us, or change them. So how did she find out? I knew instantly this was the wrong question as her her muscles tensed and a shudder passed through her, her eyes glazing over with a memory. This topic had upset her and I scrambled for a new one, not wanting to lose any progress I had made with Earth. I grabbed the first topic I could.

"So Pop-Tarts," I said "Not exactly nature's breath." She let out a snort snorted,

"Just because I live free doesn't mean I don't like pop-tarts." She rolled her expressive brown eyes and took another bite.

"Okay, so if you live free as you put it, how'd you get the pop-tarts?" Please don't say you stole it. I begged internally.

"Broke into someone's house and stole 'em." I was shocked, how could someone like this steal? "Oh don't look so scandalized Eddie boy, I just take what I need, it's survival of the fittest." Earth finished with a light yawn, she had a tough outlook on life and I couldn't help but wonder about it.

"First please don't call me Eddie," I shuddered, I hated being called Eddie " and second you look tired, I have a place and I'm sure you'd like it. I could carry you there." I though she would accept and untangled my legs. Bad move, Earth leapt up, backing away from me, her look reminded me of the deal we'd made.

"Oh right sorry, I just thought you might be more comfortable-" It was true, she shouldn't have to sleep on the ground. Esme would love to take care of her.

"No thanks I sleep under the stars" Earth cut me off and sat back down.

"Are you sure?"

"Always. Seriously though if you could leave" She trailed off and I understood the dismissal.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I asked hopefully, I couldn't let her go, I just felt this sudden need to protect her and make her safe. She bit her lip as she considered.

"Tell you what Edward, I'll be here at 3:15 tomorrow and I'll be here until 3:30, if you want to talk to me come then." I smiled and nodded. I wouldn't miss a second of time to talk to her. I had to unravel the mystery of this girl, starting with why she had so much vampire knowledge. I smiled again as her heart stuttered, I had to check though.

"Really?" I asked.

"I always keep my word," She said resolutely, "That's why I never make promises."

"I'm not sure how to leave you a way to contact me," She shook her head cutting me off again.

"Don't need it, I told you I'll be here and I will be." I hoped so.

"But if you need me-" She cut me off once more,

"I don't need help, I've been living free since I was a kid, but thanks for the offer." Why? I wondered and opened my mouth to speak but she held up a hand.

"Now get going," She yawned again and pulled out her sleeping bag. I was quite sad and didn't want to leave her. Earth made a shooing motion with her hands. I nodded and said

"Goodbye Earth," with a smile, I was hoping for a smile from her, I didn't know why. But someone like that shouldn't look so sad. I walked forward into the trees, I just walked far enough to make her think I was leaving but I wasn't. I was going to watch over her tonight and make sure she stayed safe. I turned around as I heard the hiss of the fire being put out and I watched as she got up and winced from the pain in her knee. She sighed softly, flipped on her ipod. (I hope she hasn't stolen that one too) and started walking. After a time of walking, she stopped and leaned against a tree.

"I can hear you Edward," leaning her head back against the tree. I was shocked as I stepped from the trees. How had she heard me? "You were supposed to be leaving." She said dropping her head forward and opening her large brown eyes.

"It's just, when I was younger it wasn't proper to let girls wander around on their own especially at night." I said sheepishly.

"Right well it's the 21st century, and I have been living in the woods long enough to know how to handle myself." Earth said confidently, for some reason I believed her and was about to speak when she cut me off yet again.

"Go, or I'll leave and you'll never see me again." She said very seriously. I could tell she could handle herself. As I walked away form her I heard her get up and run. I followed her as best I could, only to be stopped again by the La Push border. I flew home dejectedly.

When I got home I was accosted by my family.

"Was she hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"What were her clothes like? Alice begged.

"Was she alright, why didn't you bring her back with you?" Esme questioned.

"She wouldn't come back with me, she seemed alright though. I asked her to come back, but she wouldn't let me get to close." I said sadly. "She told me she'd be around and 3:00 tomorrow. Esme do you think you could have some sort of food for her tomorrow? She looked quite hungry." Esme nodded

_Poor thing, I'll make her some thick sandwiches to start with, I hope she doesn't have any allergies. _Esme thought.

"I doubt it, Esme" I answered her, "She didn't look like a person who would bother with them" I smiled at the memory.

_Edward how was her knee, did it looked bruised, how was her head?  
_

"Her knee was a little sore but the bruising was fading quite fast, she didn't have a concussion. She's smart, she knows we're vampires." Everyone looked shocked. "I don't know how, but after I talked to her and I left, she did too. I followed her but she somehow knew and told me to leave. She ran the border and I couldn't follow anymore. Her name's not Ericka though, she wouldn't tell me what her name really was. Instead she told me to call her Earth." Everyone was perplexed, someone named Earth? It doesn't make sense, but thing's weren't meant to make sense. I went upstairs to put on Debussy, as I lay listening, I decided to catch a quick catnap. **(I forgot to mention vampires need sleep, mostly like 30 minutes a day.) **I sighed and closed my lids, but before I did I wondered how Earth was doing.

**Wow what a chapter. Anyone know the bad guy Bella dreamed about was? Most people hate him, myself included. I know y'all hate me for this but I'd like another ten reviews before I write again. They just keep me going, seriously.  
**

**Me;Still running, this is really annoying.**

**Em;I'm going to get you.**

**Me;This has got to stop. Reviews please.  
**


	10. Destination

**DON"T HATE ME!!! I know it took a lot longer than I expected to get this chapter out but I got my internet taken away. (Stupid Grades), it was exam week and I went to D.C. and couldn't write for a week. Plus this chapter was really hard to write due to the evils of writers block. So I made it extra long for ya. but I love reviews and I am happy.**

**Me(leaning over and panting heavily);This has got to stop. Wait,(stands up with curious look) how did this get started in the first place? I don't even remember.**

**Em;Me either, hey wanna watch VanHelsing?**

**Me;Sounds good, but I need popcorn.**

**Em;ANNNNDDD?**

**Me;I Don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I lazily opened one eye to the cloud covered sky. I yawned lightly and considered the growling stomach that I sometimes acknowledged as mine, what to do about it? Stealing would work, I briefly remembered Edward's offer then pushed it away, I didn't accept help from people. Or things that looked like people. That brought another question, why was I still here? I knew vampires weren't capable of anything except cruelty. I exhaled in a huff then shot up as I heard a gentle crunch near me and said

"If you're going to be quiet you might want to try harder." I turned to face the russet skinned guy who was trying to creep up behind me.

"Sorry," He said and came to sit beside me. "I'm Jacob Black,"

"Earth," I said, I noticed his confusion and said "Yes that's my name, my parents were hippies." **(Thanks again to the reviewer)**

"Cool, peace," He said holding up two fingers in the peace sign and nodding his head. "Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked lightly,

"Shouldn't you?" I asked deflecting the question easily.

"Didn't feel like going," He shrugged, I grinned.

"I completely know the feeling," I said and idly glanced at my watch, it was 11:00. I had a few hours until I had to meet Edward.

"So, you moving to the rez?" He questioned easily. I shook my head, bored with the conversation. This is why I never talked to people, because when they said something it didn't mean anything. I sighed internally and stood.

"Look Jacob it was nice meeting you but I really have to go, so goodbye." He nodded sadly and said

"Bye." I shouldered my pack and walked into the forest. The cool air felt great on me and I loved it. I allowed a laugh to bubble through and looked around for a wolf. What I got wasn't what I expected, it was a wolf alright but not the kind I had ever seen before. He was taller then I was with russet colored fur and intelligent black eyes. We studied each other carefully and as we did two more wolves emerged behind him. One was dark grey and the other chocolate colored. They stared at me and I couldn't connect with them so I did what a smart person would do. I ran. I heard them crashing through the under brush behind me and sighed, dodging a fallen tree limb. I don't know how long I ran but I was beginning to get winded and that took quite a bit of work so I leapt into a tree.

Tree hopping again, I rolled my eyes and moved faster, leaping from limb to limb. I suddenly heard their pursuits cease and got curious, I turned around and looked down. They had stopped in a line and wouldn't go past it. The russet colored one was looking at me wistfully. I rolled my eyes and kept going forward. I don't know how long I kept hopping but eventually I stopped and leapt down from the tree.

I stood poised and ready to run. When I couldn't see or hear any pursuit I dropped to the ground breathing hard. Why was it I had done more running since I had come upon Forks then I had had to do in a long time? Oh yeah cause for some odd reason I hit rainy places rather than sunny places. I made a mental note, stick to the sunlight. It was ironic though, the things I most wanted to get away from shared my natural habitat. I smirked at the unpleasant irony.

Sighing, I picked myself up off the ground and made my way to the cliff I had seen overlooking Forks. I picked up my Ipod and picked Cross The Line by Superchick.

_follow the leader,  
stay in the lines  
what will people think of what you've done this time  
go with the crowd surely somebody knows,  
why we're all wearing  
the emporers clothes  
play it safe  
play by the rules  
or don't play at all  
what if you lose?  
thats not the secret but i know what is  
everybody dies but not everyone lives  
everybody dies but not everyone lives  
_

_This song always gave me a second wind so I picked up my feet and moved them, dancing to the loud beat.  
_

_i'm gonna run like i've got the cops on my tail  
i'm gonna live my life like i'm out on bail  
i'm gonna be upfront  
i'm gonna blaze the trail  
i'm gonna  
i'm gonna  
i'm gonna cross that line_

_everybody freeze_

_dont step over the line_

_dont stand up  
they shoot down  
the first one who trys  
try to change the world  
they'll think your out of your mind  
revolution starts with someone crossing the line_

I laughed as the chorus described me.

__

I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail  
I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail  
I'm gonna be upfront  
I'm gonna blaze the trail  
I'm gonna  
I'm gonna  
I'm gonna cross that line!

I whooped as I danced, wild and happy with laughter. Was I in a town full of vampires and God knows what else? Yep, but at that moment I couldn't bring myself to care about anything.

_they want us to lie down  
give into the lie  
nothing has to change  
and no one has to die  
that's not the secret but i know what is  
everybody dies but not everyone lives_

So true, I thought as I broke the tree line and careened to a stop at the cliff.

_i'm gonna run like i've got the cops on my tail_

___i'm gonna live my life like i'm out on bail  
i'm gonna be upfront  
i'm gonna blaze the trail  
i'm gonna  
i'm gonna  
i'm gonna cross that line!_

Hell yeah I cross the line, I thought as I sat down, dangling my legs over the cliff edge. The line did have merit, of course it wasn't the cops chasing me, but a thirsty vampire who called me his singer. I have the intense displeasure of knowing exactly what that means. Of course that was the only reason I was still alive, ironic really. He had said something about letting my blood ripen. Then he'd kill me by drinking my blood. I pursed my lips and sighed, I shook my head and checked the time. Noon, I could kill a few hours before 3. I listed things I could do for fun.

I could run; nah, already did that. Reading would be nice, I studied my selection of books. Nope I wasn't in the mood for them. I caught a glance at my lock picking kit. Time to break and enter, I thought grinning as grabbed my pack. Yes I am perfectly aware stealing is wrong, but I only take what I need and I don't steal electronics or anything other than food. Okay well I used the internet sometimes but that was it. I shook my head and slunk around the edges of the town. I spotted a small house that looked empty and there was no alarm so I decided it would do.

Another great thing about small towns, they think they're completely safe all the time. Of course a lock wouldn't stop a vampire but it the gave a nice illusion. That's what most people rely on, the illusion of something. Safety, love or something trivial like that. I saw the world for what it was. People are generally asses and are often no better than vampires. I smirked at myself, when had I become such a cynic? Okay to be fair I was only a cynic sometimes, I thought as I finished picking the lock on the door and slid inside.

Hmm, whoever this person was they had a a very well stocked kitchen, I smiled and bit into a hot dog. As I was about to dig around for more I caught the sound of of a car coming up the drive and I sighed before picking up my pack and running out the back door. I could hear my stomach grumbling angrily at me, the hunger fully awakened. Sighing and rubbing my hand over my stomach I remembered the time I had gone 4 days without food. I had basically spent those 4 days running as fast as I could. Somehow _HE _had caught up to me and I'd had to book out fast. I rolled my eyes at getting caught up in my past and focused on walking through the forest.

After walking for a while I sat down on a rock, flipped on my Ipod and took out Wuthering Heights and lost myself in the book. I don't know how long I read for but when I stopped I was jerked out of my haze with a start. Rolling my eyes I stretched and yawned, checking the time. It was 2:20. I decided to get going to the clearing where I was supposed to meet Edward.

My stomach fluttered in an odd manner at that thought. Rolling my eyes I shook my head at my silly thoughts and gathered my stuff together to start walking. I was thankful for my innate sense of direction that allowed me to know where places were. I never got lost because I never had a destination until now. It was pretty funny actually, the only reason I kept the watch was because it was one of the few things I had as a remembrance of my briefly happy childhood.

I need to stop remembering the bad things and focus on the good. I was alive, and I was as free as could be. True, I wasn't safe but I'd take my life of freedom over creature comforts any day. I laughed suddenly without thinking as I came closer to the clearing. I needed to focus, it was true I would leave myself a few exit routes but I needed to be ready to move at a seconds notice. So I wouldn't sit on the ground I would just sit on the rocks.

Why am I doing this again? I thought as I walked into the clearing, climbed up onto the rocks and sat down. I exhaled furiously and checked the time 2:55. I could handle this, I thought, fighting the urge to jump off the rock and run like hell. Just stay calm and be ready to run.

**I thought about leaving you guys here but then decided I didn't want people hating me.**

For 25 minutes I sat tapping my feet nervously. And then I heard him walking quietly through the bushes, I knew he was making noise to warn me and bit back a smile at the gesture. He stepped forward out of the bushes a few seconds later with a warm smile on his face. I cocked my head to the side and stared at him for a few seconds, he had a backpack pulled over his shoulders and his hair was windblown.

"Your here," He said happily.

"I said I would be." I said simply and shrugged my shoulders. He removed the backpack from his shoulders and held it awkwardly.

"What's that?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Food," He said, holding out like an offering, my stomach growled loudly at the sight of it and he smiled at the sound. He hesitantly took a step forward and then another. I stood slowly and backed up a few feet. He set down the backpack and the backed away from it, his eyes never leaving mine. I was touched by the wordless gesture but pushed it away. I had to stay on guard constantly and that meant not getting near him.

"I won't get near you I promise." He said sitting down and tangling his legs again.

"It's not the getting near me I'm worried about." I muttered, knowing he could hear me. He nodded as if to try and assuage me.

"It's just food," he said, gesturing to the backpack. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Please eat something." He begged. I pursed my lips and debated. I should take it, it would be the best course of action I decided. I slowly got down off my rock and stalked forward, ready at any second to turn tail and run. I picked up the back pack with my eyes never leaving his, he smiled as I picked up the bag and backed up towards the rock. I slung it over my shoulders and backed up once more before grabbing the rock and climbing up it without removing my eyes from him. I dangled my legs off the rock and once I was situated pulled the pack of my shoulders and opened it.

My stomach practically roared when my nose took in the smell. I allowed my hunger to control me for a few minutes and pulled out a sandwich and bit into it tasting ham, mustard and cheese.

"Good?" Edward asked with a smile, I nodded and kept eating.

"There should be a few bottles of water in there." He said, gesturing to the pack. I nodded and dug around a few seconds before finding it and taking a drink.

"Thanks for the food." I said softly after a eating for a few more minutes.

"It's no problem, I wish you would let me take you to my home though." He said.

"No can do Cullen. You're lucky I'm still here." I said softly.

"Okay then, so can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Ask away, though I'm not promising answers." He nodded and spoke

"Why don't you live with you're parents?" I shrugged and said

"No comment," Because I frankly don't want any pity from you just because my parents are dead.

"Okay, how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 17," I answered and bit into an apple.

"Really?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and said

"How old are you then?"

"17" He answered instantly.

"Just how long have you been 17?" His lips twitched

"Awhile," He admitted.

"How old?" I questioned again.

"108" He said.

"Care to share the story?" I asked.

"If I tell you do I get to know yours?" He asked.

"No," I said instantly.

"You sure?" He asked looking up at me through his eyelashes. He grinned as my heart stuttered a little, I frowned.

"I'm immune to vampire charms Eddie boy." I said, smirking as he scowled at me.

"Please don't call me Eddie." He begged sourly. I smothered a laugh at his childlike pout.

"Fine _Edward._ I won't call you Eddie any more." I smirked again.

"Thank you," He said sweetly.

"So is there a story behind that?" I asked curiously.

"No, I just dislike it." He said.

"I don't believe you. I think there's a story behind it." I said and smirked at him. He laughed and said

"Fine, my brother Emmet called me Eddie for almost a decade and I became sick of it."

"I knew I could get the truth out of you." I sing-songed, then blushed furiously as I realized I was flirting a little. I 'd seen it done and hell I'd done it once just to see what would happen. Needless to say I'd had to throw a few punches at a miss priss who thought slapping me for trying to steal her boyfriend would teach me a lesson. She ended up with a few bruises and a black eye. I was scott free after the fight. I pulled myself back to reality and realized Edward was just staring at me.

"Christ are you going to stare at me all day or talk?" I asked him.

"Sorry I just really wish I could get into your head." He said sheepishly.

"No you don't, trust me, I don't even like being in my own head sometimes. Most of the time it's not a pleasant place to be." I said lazily shaking my head

"I beg to differ," He countered.

"Whatever vampire boy." I suppressed a smile

"Favorite Band?" He questioned.

"Random but okay," I said bemusedly. "Too many to count, Paramore, Pink, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Rise against, Papa Roach I love some classical pieces, and you?"

"I love classical as well but I love most of those bands too, except for Pink." He said with a warm smile, wrinkling his nose at the last name.

"Just what is wrong with Pink? She is a great singer, unlike most of today's mainstream, her song lyrics are meaningful." I said indignantly.

"Her voice is very raspy." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"So you diss an amazing singer because of her voice?"**AN; I love Pink, she is one of my favorite singers.**

"I suppose I do," He said, cocking his left eyebrow.

"You're missing out on something great." I said lazily swinging my feet.

"Fair enough, favorite movie?" I wrinkled my nose and thought for a minute, I didn't see movies ever unless I needed to charge my Ipods in someones house and I picked up a DVD and put it in. I had loved one I'd seen recently called She's the Man.** Awesome movie if your looking for a tears of laughter in your eyes romantic comedy. **

"She's the Man, I saw it a few months ago and I liked it." I said.

"Anything recent?" He asked.

"Hey," I defended myself, "I only see movies when I break into people's houses so cut me a little slack."

"Okay okay," He said, smiling and holding up his hands as if to ward off an attack.

"Favorite color?" He asked. I bit my lip, I loved all colors except white and red. My eyes flashed to the forest and the hidden secrets within. But, I especially loved green and brown, I loved the way green sparkled gently in the trees and then mixed with brown in tree trunks. Brown was warm and when they came together they created a home, a center of peace. A protective place, always ready to accept me with open arms and protect me with hidden nooks and crannies that only those connected to it could find.

"Green and brown" I said simply.

"I understand green but why brown?" He asked.

"Brown is warm, and when green and brown mix together they're the colors of a tree. I love trees because they form a forest and in a forest I'm safer than when I'm in the open. What about you?" I said. He nodded and said

"I see your point, brown is warm, my favorite color is blue."

"Blue is pretty," I conceded. "But I'll stick to green and brown."

"Fair enough." He said again. "Favorite flower?"

"Don't have one."

"Childhood pets?"

"None."

"Favorite gemstone?"

"Don't have one."

"Favorite memory?" This one stopped me. I flipped through memories in my head, Renee laughing as she bumped hips with Charlie and I giggled on the counter. Renee had made dinner that night and it had tasted terrible but we had all had so much fun it hadn't mattered, me squealing as my parents tickled me, showing mom a picture that I had made when I was 1. But the memory I chose was when I was 4 and I had climbed my first tree and freaked them out. Renee had wanted to call the fire department but Charlie had merely told me to come down.

"When I was 4 I climbed a tree for the first time and my mom found me high up in the branches and she couldn't stop shrieking so my dad came out and we both had a huge laugh as my mom ran around the lawn screaming at the top of her lungs. My dad told me to get down and so I did, when I did my mom and dad hugged me tightly as if they were scared." I remembered still giggling and wanting freeze this moment in time forever.

"Sounds like it was fun." He said, smiling warmly.

"It was, I don't know why, but it was." I said, gazing past him.

"So, if you loved living with your parents why are you living in the woods?" He asked hesitantly. I bit my lip once more,

"Things change." Mostly because my parents were murdered by psycho vampires, one of which intends kill me.

"That's it, that's all I'm getting?" He asked, I nodded.

"Fine, so how long have you been living like this?"

"A few years" I said, giving him a warning look.

"Okay, favorite food?" I stared at him in an incredulous manner. Talk about being random.

"I don't have one, I take what I can get when I can get it. No point in being picky." I said simply, it was true. I could never get the point of being a picky eater, it all ended up in the same place. **Not my personal feelings lol, can't stand eating fish. **"What about you?"

"Mountain lion." He said simply, I quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked indignantly

"Nothing I was just expecting something like O+ or something." I smirked.

"I told you I only eat animals." He said in what sounded like honesty

"Whatever Cullen." I said. I didn't know why but I was enjoying this conversation. Maybe it was because I hardly talked to people and most people wanted some form of companionship, but I'd always considered myself an exception to this rule. I hadn't wanted human companionship for a very long time. I was one of those people who preferred to be alone rather than dealing with the most mundane people. We continued to talk for a long time, I found myself suppressing smiles and laughter. I hadn't felt like I could connect with a person before. Even if that person was a vampire. I glanced down at my watch and without thinking I slid down from the rock.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked as I stretched. I shook my head and noticed that the sun was setting.

"I'm going to go find a place to crash for the night." He opened his mouth eagerly.

"You could stay at my house."

"No thanks. Earth and a houseful of vampires do not go well together." I finished simply. He looked disappointed.

"Can we meet same time same place tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Yeah, but same rules still apply." He nodded.

"Any kind of food you want for tomorrow?" I rolled my eyes.

"No because you are not bringing me food tomorrow." I said angrily. I don't take charity, it makes me feel like I can't do anything for myself. I know the fact that Isteal from people is like unoffered charity but it's that or go back to the life of a normal person. And I wouldn't be able to handle that, I'd go freaking insane. 2 days there and I'd be out of there like a bat out oof hell. So unoffered charity is easier for me.I snapped back to Edward as held up his hands in an I can't do anything about it gesture.

"It would break my mother's heart to hear you say that." He said. I bit the inside of my cheek in thought. If he really had a mother could I actually bear to hurt her? _Yes of course you can, in fact get the hell out of Forks tonight. _My rational side was screaming. But the irrational side was speaking strongly _Don't do it, you lost your own mother. What right do you have to deprive someone else's mother of their happiness? _

"I like strawberries." I confessed in a soft voice, playing with my fingers. "When I was little my mom said I could eat them by the handful."

"I'll tell Esme." He said with a dazzling smile that made me catch my breath in my throat.

"You sure you're immune to vampire charm?" He questioned teasingly. I narrowed my eyes and said

"Goodbye Eddie boy." With that I turned and walked into the forest. A few minutes later I heard a twig snap and I stopped.

"Go home Edward." I said without turning around. I heard his footsteps head in the opposite direction as I headed towards the beach on instinct. The walk there was completely quiet other sounds of nature. I walked to the ocean cliff and sat down. The sun was setting gently on the horizon and as I stared at it I pondered.

Why did my heart stutter when I saw Edward's crooked grin? Why had I talked to him? And why the hell had I not run out of Forks like a bat out of hell? These questions were annoying me. Before I had shown up in Forks my life had been relatively simple. Wake up, steal, keep moving, do whatever the hell I felt like. There was the occasional vampire across my path that I had to run from, but other than that all I had to do was keep moving. Now I didn't want to, I actually wanted to stay in this small town and talk to something with two legs. And said two legged thing was a vampire for fucks sake.

_Maybe you like him._ Said a voice out of nowhere. I rolled my eyes. Yeah and maybe just maybe if I wish hard enough my parents will come back to life. I groaned and flopped down as the sun sank fully below the horizon. I closed my eyes and emptied my mind, sinking into the black oblivion of sleep.

**EPOV**

When I opened my eyes that morning I felt excited. Earth was going to meet me this afternoon. I got up and threw on the random outfit Alice had made up for me. I was debating skipping school and just walking through the woods to find her. I traced her face in my mind, her heart shaped face, high cheekbones, full red lips, her think mahogany hair and her chocolate colored eyes. How one human could capture my attention so completely I didn't know. I smiled and turned to stare out the window. I was curious about her. I hoped she would be a little more forthcoming with answers this afternoon. But she probably wouldn't, I thanked my rarely lucky stars that I would be able to talk to her again this afternoon.

_If she even shows up._ The mental voice came out of nowhere. Normally I was so this was no shock. I just wanted this to go well, for some reason I enjoyed being around Earth. She was sarcastic and had a dry sense of humor. She carried two different auras, one was that of a strong woman who would fight for what she wanted. The other was that of a scared, fragile child who'd grown up to fast, that child was running from her nightmares. I wanted to protect both the child and the woman.

"Let's go Edward!" Alice yelled. I rolled my eyes as I walked downstairs.

"So eager to get to purgatory?" I questioned, smirking.

"Maybe it isn't." Alice said. _You may end up enjoying it one day._

"Doubtful Alice, I wish the day were over already." I said.

"Let's go." Emmett said as he and Rose sauntered down the stairs. I walked out the door to my Volvo and we were off. The drive to the school was silent, each of them consumed by their own thoughts. We pulled into the lot and got out. Once more I was accosted by disgusting thoughts

_Sexy Cullen c'mere._

_Love the blonde_

_What a body._

I wondered what Earth was doing, I glanced over at the cliff, half hoping to see her there. She wasn't there, but I wished I could run to the forest and find her. The day seemed to drag even more than usual and by lunch I was truly ready to tear my hair out.

"Edward calm down, she probably won't even show." Rosalie said in an annoyed voice. I groaned and dropped my head to the table.

"Thank you Rosalie, you're a big help, you really are." I said sarcastically

"She's just a human, she doesn't matter." Rosalie said angrily.

"You know Rose, you're really being a bitch right now." Alice hissed, Rosalie rolled her eyes in response. As she was about to respond the bell rang and we left to our respective classes. As usual biology was boring, I wished Earth would show up for some strange reason. It would make the day much more interesting. I wondered what Earth was doing yet again. She was probably running again. The bell rang, signaling the time for Spanish.

I sat down next to Emmett and almost gagged at his thoughts about Rosalie.

"Em, would you kindly refrain from thinking those things? I would prefer not to vomit in front of the class." I said under my breath.

_Sorry Bro, so think Hippie girl will show up this afternoon? _I rolled my eyes.

"I really hope so Em, and her name is not Hippie girl, it's Earth." I said.

"Whatever bro Rose is still pretty pissed about that by the way." He informed me. Once more I rolled my eyes.

"Frankly I could care less what Rosalie thinks." I said angrily. It was true, I wanted to unravel the mystery that was Earth, her silent mind, her constant running, and her knowledge of vampires. I began to speculate about what Earth was running from. The logical choice was vampires. It made sense, she knew what we were, she knew the myths were just myths. That in turn brought out the question, why was her mind silent? I decided to ask Carlisle about it later.

When the bell rang I sprinted out the door. I couldn't wait to get to my car and go see Earth. Everyone except Rosalie was there, I located her mind and found her lazily strutting down the hall.

_I'm doing you a favor Edward, she won't even be there and you're going to come home moping for the next three decades. _Rosalie was thinking, I growled angrily.

"Rosalie Hale, I swear to God if you aren't in this car in the next 2 minutes, you are walking for the rest of the year." I said. She walked out the door and sauntered up, getting in the car. The second she was in, I was out of the parking lot. I couldn't help it, for the first time since I was a vampire I was nervous. I wanted this to go well, I needed this to go well. I pushed the Volvo as fast I could to get home. The sooner I could get home the sooner I could get to Earth.

The minute I stopped the car I was out of it. I checked the time, 2:55. I could make it. I tossed my bag in my room and jogged down the stairs.

"Here you go Edward," Esme smiled as she handed me a backpack filled to the brim with food. "Make sure to ask her about her favorite foods, so I can pack them for her tomorrow." She said.

"I will, thanks Esme." I said and walked back up to the roof. I shouldered the back pack and took off flying. The smile automatically twisted my lips as flew through the air. There were very few perks of being a vampire but flying was one of them. A few minutes later I landed in the forest and set off at a good clip. I checked the time on my watch. 3:15. I jogged through the woods for 5 minutes until I got closer. I could hear her heartbeat it was going at a good clip, she probably had plenty of adrenaline running through her system at the moment. I made my steps louder as I got closer, just to give her a small warning, she probably already knew I was there though. I stopped for a brief second.

She sat on the rock, her legs were dangling over the edge and she was swinging them slightly. Her mahogany hair was wound into a gentle braid and hung over her shoulder. She wore a simple T-shirt and blue shorts. Her sneakers were worn and looked old and very well used. I put a stop to the train of thought and stepped through the trees, smiling warmly at her, hoping to convey how happy I was.

"Your here," I said happily, I was more than happy, I was ecstatic.

"I said I would be."She said simply and shrugged her shoulders. I felt the weight of the back pack on my shoulders and removed it, I held awkwardly in front of myself.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"Food," I said simply. I held the bag out awkwardly towards her. She eyed me apprehensively. I walked forward carefully, she stood and backed up a few steps. I made sure to never let my eyes leave hers as I set the bag down in the center of the clearing and backed up again. I felt the need to assuage her fear.

"I won't get near you I promise." I said sitting down and tangling my legs up again.

"It's not the getting near me I'm worried about." She muttered, I held back a wince and nodded.

"It's just food," I promised, gesturing to the bag in the center of the clearing. She gave me a skeptical look.

"Please eat something." I begged. She needed to eat. She inhaled and slowly climbed down the rock, her eyes stayed locked on my mine as I held my self as still as possible. She walked forward carefully, I could see every muscle in her body was coiled with tension. She picked up the bag and walked backwards. She was still facing me as she slung the bag over her shoulders and climbed up the rock backwards.

She opened the bag as soon as she was settled and her stomach growled. She took a sandwhich out and tore into it.

"Good?" I asked with a smile, she nodded and kept eating.

"There should be a few bottles of water in there." I said after a few seconds, gesturing to the bag.

"Thanks for the food." She said softly after a few minutes of silent eating.

"It's no problem, I wish you would let me take you to my home though." I said honestly.

"No can do Cullen. You're lucky I'm still here." She said softly.

"Okay then, so can I ask you a question?" I asked, hoping I could begin to unravel her mystery.

"Ask away, though I'm not promising answers." I nodded and spoke

"Why don't you live with you're parents?" She shrugged and said

"No comment," Okay, she obviously wouldn't talk about family or her past, made sense if she was running.

"Okay, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 17," She answered and bit into an apple.

"Really?" I asked, she seemed so much older, she rolled her eyes and said

"How old are you then?"

"17" I answered instantly, I'd answered that for so long it had become routine.

"Just how long have you been 17?" My lips twitched at her question

"Awhile," I admitted.

"How old?" She questioned again.

"108" I answered honestly this time.

"Care to share the story?" She asked, I saw this as an opportunity, if I shared, maybe she would.

"If I tell you do I get to know yours?" I asked.

"No," She said instantly.

"You sure?" I asked looking up at me through his eyelashes. Humans seemed more receptive to us when we did this. I grinned when her heart stuttered for a second. She frowned at me.

"I'm immune to vampire charms Eddie boy." She said, smirking as I scowled at her use of my hated nickname.

"Please don't call me Eddie." I begged sourly, I started pouting like a child

"Fine _Edward._ I won't call you Eddie any more." She smirked again.

"Thank you," I said sweetly.

"So is there a story behind that?" She asked.

"No, I just dislike it." I said.

"I don't believe you. I think there's a story behind it." She said and smirked at me, she smirked a lot. I laughed and spoke

"Fine, my brother Emmet called me Eddie for almost a decade and I became sick of it." I admitted.

"I knew I could get the truth out of you." She sing-songed, then blushed furiously. I like the pretty rose color in her cheeks. I wanted so badly to be able to get into her head.

"Christ are you going to stare at me all day or talk?" She asked me.

"Sorry I just really wish I could get into your head." I said sheepishly.

"No you don't, trust me, I don't even like being in my own head sometimes. Most of the time it's not a pleasant place to be." She said shaking her head

"I beg to differ," I countered, the one head I wanted to be in the most and I couldn't get in.

"Whatever vampire boy." She said. I sensed the need for a change in topic so I asked,

"Favorite Band?"

"Random but okay," She said bemusedly. "Too many to count, Paramore, Pink, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Rise against, Papa Roach I love some classical pieces, and you?" Those were some of my favorite bands.

"I love classical as well but I love most of those bands too, except for Pink." I said with a warm smile, wrinkling my nose with distaste at the last name.

"Just what is wrong with Pink? She is a great singer, unlike most of today's mainstream, her song lyrics are meaningful." She said indignantly.

"Her voice is very raspy." I admitted, she rolled her eyes.

"So you diss an amazing singer because of her voice?"Earth asked incredulously

"I suppose I do," I said, cocking my left eyebrow.

"You're missing out on something great." She said swinging her feet on the rock.

"Fair enough, favorite movie?" She wrinkled her nose in thought.

"She's the Man, I saw it a few months ago and I liked it." She said.

"Anything recent?" I asked, that movie was a couple years old.

"Hey," She defended herself, "I only see movies when I break into people's houses so cut me a little slack." Breaking into houses again?

"Okay okay," I said, I smiled and held up my hands to avoid the verbal assualt.

"Favorite color?" I asked. She bit her lip in thought.

"Green and brown" She said simply.

"I understand green but why brown?" I asked, most girls say blue or red maybe, but brown?

"Brown is warm, and when green and brown mix together they're the colors of a tree. I love trees because they form a forest and in a forest I'm safer than when I'm in the open. What about you?" She said. I understood now, she saw the forest as her home. And it was natural that she would pick the colors of a place that provided her with protection.

"I see your point, brown is warm, my favorite color is blue." I said, brown was warm, her hair and her eyes were brown.

"Blue is pretty," She said. "But I'll stick to green and brown."

"Fair enough." I said once more. "Favorite flower?"

"Don't have one."

"Childhood pets?"

"None."

"Favorite gemstone?"

"Don't have one."

Favorite memory?" She stopped and bit her lip as her eyes glazed over in a memory. Finally she spoke.

"When I was 4 I climbed a tree for the first time and my mom found me high up in the branches and she couldn't stop shrieking so my dad came out and we both had a huge laugh as my mom ran around the lawn screaming at the top of her lungs. My dad told me to get down and so I did, when I did my mom and dad hugged me tightly as if they were scared."

"Sounds like it was fun." I said smiling at her. Memories like that are ones people treasure forever.

"It was, I don't know why, but it was." She said, looking past me.

"So, if you loved living with your parents why are you living in the woods?" I asked carefuly, I would have to tread lightly here. She bit her lip again,

"Things change." She said simply.

"That's it, that's all I'm getting?" I asked a little disappointed, she nodded again.

"Fine, so how long have you been living like this?"

"A few years" She said in a warning tone, that clearly said, keep it up and I'm gone.

"Okay, favorite food?" I asked, suddenly remembering Esme's request.

"I don't have one, I take what I can get when I can get it. No point in being picky." She said simply. "What about you?"

"Mountain lion." I said simply, she quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked indignantly at her expression,

"Nothing I was just expecting something like O+ or something." She smirked. Okay I understood now.

"I told you I only eat animals." I told her honestly. It was true, I hadn't killed a human in decades.

"Whatever Cullen." She said. We continued to talk for a long time about everything. Earth was witty and sarcastic. She could always make me smile.

"Something wrong?" I asked as she stretched lazily, her joints popping a little.

"I'm going to go find a place to crash for the night." I offered to bring her home with me instantly.

"You could stay at my house."

"No thanks. Earth and a houseful of vampires do not go well together." She said in a simply, I was disappointed.

"Can we meet same time, same place tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Yeah, but same rules still apply." I nodded and asked a question again.

"Any kind of food you want for tomorrow?" She rolled her eyes.

"No because you are not bringing me food tomorrow." That was it, another piece of the puzzle fell into place. She didn't like receiving help. I decided to play the Esme card and see if it worked.

"It would break my mother's heart to hear you say that." I said, putting on my best sad face. She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought.

"I like, strawberries." She confessed in a soft almost inaudible voice, playing with her fingers. "When I was little my mom said I could eat them by the handful."

"I'll tell Esme." I said happily, I couldn't stop the wide smile from spreading across my face. Her breath hitched in her throat and I couldn't resist teasing her,

"You sure you're immune to vampire charm?" I questioned teasingly. She narrowed her eyes and said

"Goodbye Eddie boy." She got up, turned around and walked into the forest. As was my routine I got up and walked after her. A few minutes of silent walking later and my foot stepped on twig, making it snap in two. Earth heard and stopped,

"Go home Edward." She said without turning around. I sighed and turned to go home. She always knew, how did she always know? I decided to walk a while, to clear my head. She was the strangest girl I have ever met. Her silent mind, her knowledge. I had come no closer to finding out the truth about her past tonight. And now that I think about it, her knee was healed. There wasn't a sign of a bruise anywhere. The hit she'd given Carlisle should have had her on a crutches and in a knee brace for a week, yet the next day she was bruise free and not even talking about it.

Truly the strangest human I had ever met. She was funny and witty, she never flirted like other humans. And even though her silent mind irritated me I couldn't help finding piece there. It ws rather pleasant to talk to someone who was never mind raping me to my knowledge. I just wished she wasn't so close off. My cell phone rang suddenly and I picked it up.

"How'd it go?" Alice asked perkily.

"It went alright, I think maybe she might possibly be coming close to trusting me." I said holding the phone away from my ear.

"Great, I can't wait to meet my new sister." Alice squealed.

"Alice I said coming close to trusting me, not ready to have me jump into the air with her in my arms and trust me to hold her." I clarified. Alice snorted.

"Whatever, did you get her clothing size?" I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, why would I ask he that?"

"So I could order her clothes for her." Alice said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice she had a highly unpleasant reaction to the food I brought her." I informed her.

"That's food, clothes are clothes. She'll thank me."

"No," I growled angrily. "Alice I am making progress with her and I don't want you ruining it." there went my peaceful walk. I leapt into the sky and began to fly home.

"But I want to meet her!" Alice whined a little. I rolled my eyes again.

"Alice you could scare her off. She could run and we wouldn't even have a name to trace her with." I finished as I landed. Alice was waiting for me and closed her phone.

"Fine," She said grumpily. I smirked and ruffled her hair as I walked past. She growled at me as I made my way to the piano.

I sat down at the bench and and stroked the ivory keys lovingly. The melody was taking shape in my mind, a story of a young girl, her long brown hair wild as she ran from an unseen danger. She ran through the forest in the pouring rain and crashing thunder, looking for an escape as the danger gained on her. As she about to be swept up into the danger a knight in shinning armor came out of nowhere, he swooped her up out of nowhere and saved her, fighting off the demon. The melody slowed down and sweetened as the young girl and her prince held each other.

A shoe came out of nowhere and hit me in the head, effectively breaking my concentration. I picked up the shoe; a six inch red stiletto heel.

"Thank you Rosalie, I'm so glad you enjoyed the piece." I growled sarcastically.

"Shut up and stop moping so the rest of us can get some sleep." She said in annoyed voice.

"Rose, that was lovely Edward" Esme admonished. I smiled at my mother.

"How did it go dear?" She asked kindly.

"It went alright I think she's coming close to trusting me." I said with a smile.

"I hope so, did you find out about her favorite food?" She asked. I nodded.

"She says she likes strawberries," I informed her.

"Wonderful, I hope we still have some." Esme said.

"I should be getting to bed." I said as I stood and kissed Esme on the cheek. I made my wayt upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I flipped Debussy on and settled under my covers. I really hoped Earth was alright. She really did seem tough enough to sleep out on her own but at the same time she gave off an aura that said 'I need to be protected.' More than anything I wanted to be that protector. The on who would save her, the one that could come running to whenever she needed me. Maybe one day she would trust me with that.

* * *

**There you go everyone, one new chapter. I know it took a lot longer than I expected to get this out but in my defense there were a few debilitating factors. (See AN above) I would like another 10 reviews please, and for all of you to check out my newest story The Elite. It's Twilight and it's kind of a hodge podge between Twilight Dark Angel and Maximum Ride. Though only Twilight characters and the ones I own will be making it into this one. I think it is the best story I have ever written and the best idea I have ever had. I'd probably make it into a book if I could come up with my own characters. LOL **

**It's 4:30 in the morning so I'm a little loopy forgive me please. So I think I'm going to post this, cut my losses and crash for the night. Godd night or morning, whatever. But see below for usual crappy jokes.**

**Me;(Yawn) Time to sleep. (Uses Emmett for pillow.)**

**Em;TeHe I has of the evil plans. (Pulls out Sharpie and aims it at my face then proceeds to draw all over my face.)**


	11. Yet another AN and a teaser

**Another AN: Hate me if you will folks but I am not posting anything for the next three weeks. I am going to a place where I get very little internet time. So for those few people who read my fanfics don't expect an update until like the end of August. I will be able to get on Fanfiction but I won't be able to post anything. Good news though, I will be able to work on the stories. I love you all and for those who enjoy the Elite I am going to give you this to keep you going.**

BPOV

He looked at me as I walked resolutely towards him, part of me was wanting to speak to him and the other part wanted to bolt out the door. I sat down next to him and waited for him to make the first move.

"Hello," He said tentatively. "So would you be willing to adhere to the social contract today and speak to me?"

"Yeah sorry about that, I was having a really bad day and I wanted to take it out on someone." I said as I gave him my full attention.

"You didn't answer my question." He said with a grin.

"Yes I will grace you with my wit and amazing intellect today," I said with a smirk.

"Good, I would hate to miss out." He shot back.

"So, Bella," He asked.

"How do you know my name?" I blurted.

"Oh I think everyone here knows your name, the whole town has been waiting for you to arrive." He said with a grin. I sighed and looked at the ceiling, brilliant bloody fucking brilliant. I thrived on anonymity and here I was, in the big spotlight. I put the blame on Charlie, probably couldn't stop talking about it.

**Hope that will keep you going. For Wild child lovers, this one's for you. This is shorter because I'm writing it right now. **

BPOV

_"That's cute_, _the little kid think she can win in a fight." The vicious woman I dubbed red headed bitch cackled in her child like voice. I struggled furiously and jabbed my foot out, desperate to get free. But as always, I couldn't break free, I screamed and struggled as hard as I could. _

_"I think the little one deserves some punishment, don't you dear?" She said, turning to face the vampire next to her. It hadn't taken me too long to figure out what they were. I was terrified, I knew what punishment was. They shoved me in a room with my parents, my dead, eyes still open parents. I shrieked and struggled even harder as they opened the basement door and threw me down the steps. I landed in something slightly wet feeling. _

_I opened my eyes and looked down. I had landed face first in Renee's decomposing body, and she was looking right at me. I shrieked again and scrambled off her, desperate to get away. I huddled in a corner as far away from them as I could and struggled not to cry. Out of nowhere, Renee moved and got up, she walked toward me, flesh falling off her body in disgusting chunks. _

_"Come here Bella, come to mommy." She said as she held out her arms for me. I started screaming. _

I jolted awake, the image of my dead mother still walking towards me fresh in my mind as I sat up, trying to quell my racing heart.

**That's it for the next 3 weeks folks. Sorry but I won't miss this trip.**


	12. Trusting Fear

**She's Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. I'm not dead, promise. This took so much longer than I thought it would because Bella shifted something in her mind and she, well you'll see, by the way, this was not completely my choice. Bella made me do it. But I think all of you are really going to enjoy this chapter. I know I'm enjoying writing it. I borrowed part of this chapter from a scene in Buffy the vampire slayer season three. The episode Bad Girls.**

**Me;Rah(stretches.) Emmett, why are you giggling?**

**Em;(Massive case of the giggles) No..... thing.. (Gasp.)**

**Me;Yeah sure.**

**Jasper;Hey Becky, holy crap have you seen your face?**

**Me;(Shakes head slowly) Nooooo, why? (Gets up to see mirror and shrieks because face is covered in black sharpie.)**

**Em;(Breaks into laughter)**

**Me(In a low and deadly tone) Emmett, you have thirty seconds to get your ass out of here before I set you on fire.**

**Em;(Slowly backing up.) S...sorry. I wasn't thinking. Don't set me on fire. (Turns and and bolts through the wall, leaving an Emmett shaped hole.) **

**Me;(Giggles and pulls off the ruined face mask.) Way to easy. (Smiles at herself in the mirror)**

**Jasper;Very slick. **

**Me;Thanks I gotta go.(Makes to leave before Jasper grabs her.)**

** Jasper;If you're going to write more Fanfiction you know what you have to say.**

**Me;Chills, I don't own Twilight. I know that.**

**BPOV  
**

_"That's cute_, _the little kid think she can win in a fight." The vicious woman I dubbed red headed bitch cackled in her child like voice. I struggled furiously and jabbed my foot out, desperate to get free. But as always, I couldn't break free, I screamed and struggled as hard as I could. _

_"I think the little one deserves some punishment, don't you dear?" She said, turning to face the vampire next to her. It hadn't taken me too long to figure out what they were. I was terrified, I knew what punishment was. They shoved me in a room with my parents, my dead, eyes still open, parents. I shrieked and struggled even harder as they opened the basement door and threw me down the steps. I landed in something slightly wet feeling. _

_I opened my eyes and looked down. I had landed face first in Renee's decomposing body, and she was looking right at me. I shrieked again and scrambled off her, desperate to get away. I huddled in a corner as far away from them as I could and struggled not to cry. Out of nowhere, Renee moved and got up, she walked toward me, flesh falling off her body in disgusting chunks. _

_"Come here Bella, come to mommy." She said as she held out her arms for me. I started screaming. _

With a scream to wake the undead, I jolted awake, the image of my dead mother still walking towards me fresh in my mind as I sat up, trying to quell my racing heart. Why did I sleep when I knew I was going to have nightmares? It was kind of stupid and I pride myself on not being an idiot.

Of course, I was hanging with a vampire later so that goes in a big check in the idiot column. But this vampire aroused constant curiosity so I talked to him. And then it struck me, I trusted him. I trusted a damn vampire, this was one for the record books. I smirked at the irony. The girl who hates vampires' trusts one. It made sense in a weird way, vampires were not often patient creatures. Yet Edward had yet to do anything that made me uncomfortable. He was kind, I could see that. For some reason he inspired a longing for something I couldn't understand.

I would find Edward, I liked him, and I made the choice and stuck with it. Once I made a choice it was very rare something changed my course. The question was, where to take him? I felt like going for a swim, I smiled as a burst of inspiration hit me. A few days ago I'd come across a massive pond that drained into the river at some point and but it had a massive waterfall and an underground chamber. The water was always crystal clear and I had a feeling that the sun was going to make an appearance today.

My choice made I got up and took off into the woods, and was joined by the enormous russet colored wolf. I stopped and looked at him. He stopped and got down to my eye level.

"So, werewolf?" I questioned, he nodded.

"Never met a wolf like you before." I said in a conversational tone. He shrugged and I smiled,

"Not much of a talker are you?" I asked. He shrugged and gave me a wolfy grin.

"Care to run with a human?" I questioned happily. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go then." I yelled and took off at a fast pace. This run felt amazing, the wolf ran beside me until I saw the point where he had stopped yesterday and decided to test a theory. I crossed over the line and turned around. Sure enough he stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I bounced on the balls of my feet. He whined and I cocked an eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry wolf boy, I have a date with a vampire." I said and took off as the wolf barked angrily. I moved my legs as fast as I could out of pure joy. I laughed out loud as I got closer to Forks High. I was going to get my vampire friend and hang out with him. But first I had a stop to make, I changed direction towards the pond and dumped my back pack. Stopping I briefly fixed my braid before I turned back and I smiled as I burst through the tree line surrounding the parking lot. I caught a glint of bronze hair in what looked like a biology room. This was probably a stupid idea but I couldn't bring myself to care so I bounced up to the window and opened it.

"Hi," I said cheerfully to Edward, the aforementioned vampire looking shocked.

"Hello?" He asked in a shocked tone. I smirked at him.

"You bored?" I asked surveying the room. Just a bunch of people, nothing special that I could see.

"Earth?" He questioned.

"That's my name. Don't overuse it." I said to him with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was bored, wanted to go swimming, thought I'd see if you wanted to join me." I told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked suddenly. I cocked my head, considering on how to answer that question. I debated on saying fuck buddy, but decided against it, settling for friend.

"I'm a friend of Edward's" I said and glanced at the board behind him, noticing the problem behind him and seeing the incorrect answer. "That answer is three not four by the way." I finished with a smirk.

"Well, friend you can go away, you are disrupting my class." The teacher interrupted. I rolled my eyes.

"Look," I checked his nameplate. "Bob, I'm pretty sure none of them were paying attention in the first place and I'm also sure you're pretty boring." He gasped at the insult. It turned back to Edward,

"So, you coming or not?" I asked. He looked indecisive. "Look at it this way, you can spend the afternoon here being bored to tears. Or you can spend it with me, possibly skinny dipping." I finished with a smirk. A few guys looked at me with lust and Edward grimaced before grinning and standing, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He headed for the door when I spoke again.

"Nope, not the door. The window." I gestured to it with a wicked grin.

"I can't climb out the window." He said in a disbelieving tone. I shook my head mischievously.

"It's the only way." I grinned at him. He sighed and walked towards the window.

"Cullen if you climb out that window then I'll call your parents." Bob said and I beat Edward to his response.

"Tell 'em the brunette named Earth stole him." I said with a smirk and gestured to Edward. "Get your ass out the damn window." He smiled at me and proceeded to clamber out the window. The second he was down we started walking towards his car. I grabbed his hand without thinking and was shocked at the sparks that shot through my body at the icy touch. I covered it quickly.

"Nope, we're running." I said and tugged his hand in the direction of the forest. He nodded.

"Could I at least dump my bag and leave the keys for my siblings?" He asked and I nodded, I couldn't wait to show him the place I we were going. It was one of the most breathtaking places I'd ever seen and I've seen some gorgeous places in my time.

"Hurry up though," He seemed reluctant to release my hand so I walked with him, pulling my hand free when we reached the car. He stowed his backpack and pulled another out of the trunk, slinging it over shoulders and slammed the lid shut. The second he was done I took off across the parking lot.

When I didn't hear his footsteps following I stopped at the edge of the tree line and turned around.

"You coming?" I asked him with a grin and he nodded, bolting after me, with a giggle I took off into the forest. I heard his footsteps as he stayed with me. I grinned at him as we got deeper into the forest and I relaxed a little. We ran along the river's edge for a little while.

We came upon a thicket and Edward stopped.

"Where are we going?" He asked in a tone that said he wouldn't move until told him. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, tugging him along. Surprisingly he moved with me as I pulled him towards the path I'd made. There were only one way into this place, climbing through about ten feet of brambles and a bit of unpleasantness then climbing a tree where the branches were about 7 feet up. I could only do it because I was so good at climbing. Then you had to hop from tree to tree. Even though it was a lot of effort it was worth it. I knew I was the only who had been in this place in a long time. I got down on my hands and knees, crawling through the thicket. I was poked a few times and I still kept going.

"Maybe I should go first." Edward suggested from behind me and I stopped, turning to look at him.

"Na huh. I want to see your face when you see this place. It's worth it, I promise," I giggled. "Oh and one more thing. No flying to get there. We're traveling my style." I finished and turned to keep crawling. A few seconds later we were in front of the tree and I latched my arms and legs around the trunk, by now I could hear the rushing that meant we were close to the waterfall. I shimmied up the tree, grabbed the branches and swung myself up, aligning myself and leapt from branch, acting like the monkey I was. I wanted to laugh as I turned to look at his expression of shock, so I could move like a monkey. So what? I've been doing this for almost 11 years. It's what I do. Finally I pulled into the last tree and jumped onto the ground. Edward stood in the tree behind me and I rolled my eyes at him, motioning for him to get down. He leapt down and I smirked and gestured to the bush in front of us. It hid the treasured place I was about to show him.

"Are you ready?" I asked gesturing, he nodded warily.

He turned his face up as I unsnapped my shorts and long enough to slid them down my legs as I kicked off my sneakers and slid off my tee shirt, exposing the black tank top, being careful to cover my bite scars, I wore under it and grabbed him pulling him through the bushes. I turned to watch his face as he saw what I could consider a perfect home. The waterfall was quiet, it was about a thirty foot drop and it emptied into a massive, rippling pond, a set of dark green trees and bushes ringed the pond. There was a small, sandy beach about 6 feet long on the far side and I knew there was a massive underground chamber beneath the water's edge. It was quiet and peaceful here, the only sounds the ones of nature.

"Whaddya think?" I asked him quietly. His eyes looked around and he smiled at me.

"It's beautiful," He said in an awed tone. I nodded

"I know, I found it a few days ago." I said quietly. I noticed his hand was still gripping mine and I smiled before deciding to cut the moment short and took off towards the cliff. I built up a damn good bit of speed and I didn't slow as I dived head first into the massive pond, screaming on the way down. My scream was cut short as I was pulled into the waterfall.

The water closed over me and I relaxed even more. I stayed under for a few more seconds before touching the bottom and propelling myself upwards. I shot out of the water and crowed with delight.

"Get your sparkly, vampire ass in here Cullen!" I yelled at him. He was standing on the rocks and looking down at me with an expression of horror on his face.

"Are you alright?" He yelled and I nodded.

"I'm awesome, now jump you pansy." I yelled back at him and smirked at his thoughtful face. He sighed, removed his shirt and jeans, leaving himself only in boxers and floated down into the pool, landing with barely a ripple. I snorted

"Pansy ass." I told him and splashed him. He laughed and splashed back, I grinned and dove beneath the water, of course it didn't matter, the water was crystal clear but it was still fun. I swam as fast I could under crystal water then smiled as I realized the nagging feeling I had was right. The sun was going to come out and that meant Edward was going to sparkle like a diamond. I smirked again and let out a squeal as he grabbed my ankle suddenly. Quickly I swam towards the bottom of the pool then shot upwards, exploding out of the water once more. I could hear him chasing after me though. But this didn't bring up any fear, just fun. I'd let down all my guard with this vampire, and I just hoped it didn't come back and rip my throat out.

Edward splashed me and I laughed, throwing my head back and belting it out to the Heavens, long and loud. Edward looked at me with his jaw agape,

"What?" I asked still smiling.

"Nothing, I've just never seen you smiling or heard your laugh before. It's nice," He said, I smiled at him.

"First time I've ever heard that one." I said as I swam over to the waterfall and started climbing the rocks to get up to the waterfall. Edward floated up next to me,

"Need a ride?" He asked, holding out his arms. I rolled my eyes at him desperately trying to keep my eyes from his pecs.

"I was climbing things before I could walk, I never need help." I said as I pulled myself onto the top of the cliff. With another triumphant smile I plonked my ass down in the middle of the river. Edward sat down next to me, staring out water.

"This is what you do every day?" He asked and I nodded.

"I run, I live, I laugh, I steal, I sleep, I eat, I be. My existence is a simple one that I have no rhyme or reason to complicate." I said, looking at him. This was hard for me, I hoped he understood that because, honestly I didn't hang around people. I didn't talk, I once almost 4 months without saying a single word and I was okay with that. This vampire, this guy made me different.

"It seems simple." He said, never removing his eyes from mine.

"It is, no one tells me what to do with myself. I live the existence I was born to live." I said and looked around. I was waiting and sure enough the sun peeked through the clouds and turned Edward into a brilliant diamond. When I was younger the sparkling of a vampire terrified me and now I realized it didn't. Not with him, it was strange, I'd spent so long being scared of them, running. And now I sought one out and hung out with him.

"I have to get out of the sun." He said and I shook my head.

"No one comes here. If they did, I would have known. People destroy places like this, they come her, they leave litter. They screw it up." I told him. "But if you really want out of the sun, I know a place of pretty close to here." I said and he shook his head,

"Are you sure no on comes here?" He asked and I nodded.

"Okay." He said.

"Just like that?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked and I nodded warily, I wasn't going to tell him about my past.

"Why?" He asked and I sighed. I knew he was asking about my sudden change in heart.

"Truth be told I don't know. I woke up and I thought about it and I guess I'm trusting you Edward. And I am really hoping that doesn't come back and tear my throat out." I said to him carefully. He nodded slowly and said

"It won't, I promise." He said and we stayed that way for a while. I loved his eyes, they were a warm shade of gold. I guess he really was a vegetarian. Finally I got sick of serious and stood.

"C'mon, stand up. This time you're jumping. On the count of three." I said as he stood carefully. I grabbed his hand and tugged, we stood at the edge of the waterfall and I took a deep breath, ready to jump.

"1,2,3!" I yelled and we jumped, still holding hands. I shrieked as we were soaked by the waterfall and Edward's hand got even colder but I didn't mind. The water closed over both of us and I opened my eyes. Edward was still easy to see moment we stayed underwater, just swimming around. Neither of us touched the other but something in me felt different in a way I couldn't explain. Eventually I needed air so I swam upwards and we stayed behind the waterfall.

"That was amazing." I nodded, smiling at his expression. After a thought I glanced at the sky and noticed the sun was going to be going away soon. I wanted him to see the rest while sun was shining.

"Want to see the rest?" I asked and he nodded.

"Wait, are you hungry?" He questioned out of the blue and I nodded. He grinned at me

"I'll be right back." He said, rising out of the water and disappearing. He was back in a minute with the back pack firmly attached to his shoulders.

"Lead the way." He said and I nodded, inhaling as deeply as I could before sinking below the surface of the water and swimming towards the very back of the water fall. I dove deep and latched my fingers around one of the rocks. I braced my feet on the ground and pulled, the rock moved with me and smiled. The tunnel was wide enough for one person at a time to swim comfortably and I'd estimated it at about 30 feet. So I twisted and turned upside down, swimming directly under Edward and to the rock, which he had left open. I didn't want to take a chance on someone possibly finding out about this place. I swam back in front and I heard the gentle sounds of Edward following me. I swam easily and by now I could see the end of the tunnel.

A few seconds and a little bit of burning lung later, I felt it and I shot up to the surface. I inhaled a lungful of air and swam leisurely around to a ledge and pulled myself out of the water to sit down on it. Edward swam up next to me and sat down next me. Pulling the backpack off his broad shoulders, he handed it to me. I pulled in lungfuls of air as I looked around the rainbow stained chamber. It was enormous, tiny cracks filled it with rainbows, shimmering against cool pools of water that were emptied and refilled into the pond. There were various spots like this to set all over the cavern. I had yet to full explore this place and I was looking for a way to get my backpack down here without getting wet. I wanted to sleep in this place.

"How do you find places like this?" Edward asked, "I've lived in Forks for years and never known it."

"I know what to look for, I always have. Nature's little treasures aren't that hard to find." I said with a warm smile, leaning my head back against the rock wall.

"I guess I can see some point in it." Edward said softly. I turned my head to look at him.

"I wouldn't give up the way I live for almost anything." I said with another smile.

"So you like being homeless?" He asked and I shook my head at his stupidity.

"Ever hear the phrase, home is where the heart is?" He nodded. "I haven't been homeless since I was 6 and even then I was still physically close to what use to be my heart. So no, I'm not homeless, my home is with my heart and it lives in the forest." I finished.

He was quiet for awhile as we sat in the cabin and I eventually got bored with staying still and slid into the water. I sank under it and flitted around under the crystal surface. It was peaceful here, I felt Edward gently touch my ankle and I rose to the surface, ever so relaxed. I turned to find him looking at me, as if by instinct my tongue came out and whetted my lips, his suddenly dark eyes tracking the movement.

We stared at one another as unfamiliar feelings poured through my body. Then very slowly Edward began to move towards me, my heart accelerated and I moved backwards as he did. He suddenly looked like a predator, but not in a way that made me fear. Something that sparked excitement deep within me. I bit back a gasp when my back touched a rock and Edward kept moving forward, his dark eyes never leaving mine.

He placed his arms on the rock on either side of my head, caging me and he kept moving closer, his exhaled and I forced myself not to drift away on whatever emotion was pulling me. He was so close now all I would have to do was tip my head a little and his beautiful lips would be covering mine. The thought beautiful woke me from my stupor suddenly and I inhaled sharply.

**EPOV**

School truly had reached a new level of dull. I went through all my classes that day in truly beyond bored stupor. By the time biology rolled around I had decided to skip my next class and go see if I could find Earth. As if the girl herself had heard my thoughts she popped up at the newly opened window. Her cheeks were flushed, her brown braid a little askew, but I instantly noticed her eyes. The chocolate orbs were sparkling, it was an expression I had never seen before. I half expected her to start smiling.

"Hi," She said in a cheerful tone.

"Hello?" I asked in a very shocked tone. She smirked at me.

"You bored?" She asked in a non-nonchalant tone, as if she wasn't leaning over the window in my biology class.

"Earth?" I asked, still trying to figure out if it was really her.

"That's my name. Don't overuse it." She said, her smirk growing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, completely ignoring the humans around us.

"I was bored, wanted to go swimming, thought I'd see if you wanted to join me." She said, simply. As if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Who are you?" Mr. Banner burst into the conversation, Earth cocked he head as she turned her gaze from mine.

"I'm a friend of Edward's" She said after a moment of silence, glancing at the board behind him. "That answer is three not four by the way." She said with a smirk. I knew she was right, but how did she know that? _Just another piece of the Earth puzzle,_ I supposed.

"Well, friend you can go away, you are disrupting my class." Mr. Banner said rudely and once more those big brown orbs rolled.

"Look," Earth glanced at his nameplate. "Bob, I'm pretty sure none of them were paying attention in the first place and I'm also sure you're pretty boring." He gasped indignantly at the insult and she turned back to me.

"So, you coming or not?" She asked me, every part of me wanted to go but I hesitated. She noticed it, "Look at it this way, you can spend the afternoon here being bored to tears. Or you can spend it with me, possibly skinny dipping." She said with a smirk and every male thought in the room made me grimace before returning her smirk with a grin and standing, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I walked quickly towards the door when Earth spoke up.

"Nope, not the door. The window." She gestured to it with a grin that could only be described as wicked.

"I can't climb out the window." I said disbelievingly, some sense of my propriety was still in place.

"It's the only way." She grinned again and shook her head mischievously, I was gripped by some very strange urge I didn't understand as I sighed and walked towards the window.

"Cullen if you climb out that window then I'll call your parents." Mr. Banner said in an irate tone, I was about to respond to that because I knew Carlisle and Esme would be ecstatic about Earth doing this.

"Tell 'em the brunette named Earth stole him." Earth beat me to it. "Get your ass out the damn window." She finished and I climbed out of it. Propriety thrown quite literally out the window. The second my feet touched the ground I headed towards my car, intent on getting rid of my bag. Earth's hand shot out of nowhere to grab mine. Sparks coursed through my entire body as our hands touched and I didn't want to let go. Earth didn't seem to notice it as she spoke,

"Nope, we're running." She said, tugging me towards the forest.

"Could I at least dump my bag and leave the keys for my siblings?" I asked and Earth nodded.

"Hurry up though." She said. I was far to reluctant to let her go so I pulled her with me. When we got to the car she pulled her hand free and I left my bag and the Volvo keys and a note for Alice. I slung the other backpack filled with food over my shoulders, after the stunt Rosalie pulled yesterday I was unwilling to risk my chance of missing Earth.

The instant I was finished Earth took off across the parking lot while I stood rooted to the spot. She noticed I wasn't following and turned around at the edge of the tree line.

"You coming?" She questioned with a grin. I nodded and set off at a run across the parking lot. Earth turned as well and took off into the trees, relaxing as soon as we were in the forest. I kept up with her and ran for a little while.

Running with Earth was quite different from chasing her. When I chased her I could hear her adrenaline pumping through her and smell her fear. Her run was intent on escape but now it was different. Her long brown braid bounced and she picked up her feet as she weaved through the trees, she was wild creature, something that would never be tamed. She seemed altogether happier as we moved. I knew I would cherish this memory for forever, running with her was an unsung privilege.

Eventually we came upon a thicket and she stopped, I could hear the river and a waterfall somewhere and I realized I had never been here before.

"Where are we going?" I asked, slightly uneasy about this. Earth rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, tugging me forward. I couldn't help but move with her, she was a force of nature at the moment and I couldn't ignore it. As long as she knew where we were going I was okay. Earth got down on her and knees, crawling through the thicket with me following. As much as I tried not to I couldn't help but notice her supremely well toned figure.

She gave a small wince as a bramble poked her and I spoke up.

"Maybe I should go first." She stopped, turning and looking at me.

"Na huh. I want to see your face when you see this place. It's worth it, I promise," she giggled, a noise I never thought I would hear from her. "Oh and one more thing. No flying to get there. We're traveling my style. This worried me a little, but I kept going. This was amazing, the fact that she had sought me out and was in the lead. Maybe sometime soon she could meet my family.

We arrived in front of a tree and she leapt onto it as if she were a monkey. She easily moved from tree to tree like she had been born to do it. I wondered just how much practice she'd had doing it. I followed her with a little less agility, finally we came to the last branch and by now I could hear the waterfall clearly. A tall hedge blocked the way and Earth turned to me as I stood in the tree, unsure f I should get down. She rolled her eyes and motioned for met to get down so I did.

"Are you ready?" I nodded warily, still a little unsure of this and quickly looked up as Earth took off her clothes, leaving herself in a tank top and underwear. She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the bushes.

I was awestruck by this place. It was beautiful, the water fall crashed into a large pond, a small shoreline about 30 feet below it. The sandy beach was quiet and there were no sounds other than nature. Earth turned to look at me and spoke softly.

"Whaddya think?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"It's beautiful," Though the word didn't cover it for this place, or for her suddenly.

"I know, I found it a few days ago." She said and I realized I was still holding her hand. I didn't let go for a moment and she didn't either. Then she pulled her hand free and took off towards the falls, she didn't stop running until she jumped head first towards the water. She screamed on the way down and I jogged to the edge of the cliff.

She was under the water and just seemed to be relaxing for a moment before shooting back up to the top of the water and throwing her braid back and making a noise that spoke of happiness.

"Get your sparkly vampire ass in here Cullen!" She yelled at me with a grin on her full lips, I was worried about her.

"Are you alright?" I yelled in concern.

"I'm awesome, now jump you pansy." She yelled and I frowned thoughtfully before removing clothes and instead of jumping in as ordered I floated down, landing without a ripple. She snorted.

"Pansy ass." She said, splashing me. I laughed splashed her back. Earth ducked under the crystal clear water. She swam away from me and I had to follow her. After a few seconds I caught up to her and grabbed her ankle, she let out a muffled squeal and she twisted out of my grip, swimming to the bottom of the pool and shooting out of the water. I began to chase her through the water. I managed to splash her again and she _laughed_, a wide smile covering her face as she threw her head back and belted it out. To say I was stunned, was understating it. It was like music, sweet, happy music. I wanted make her laugh for as long as I could.

"What?" She asked, smiling at me as I realized I was staring.

"Nothing, I've just never seen you smiling or heard your laugh before. It's nice," I said and she smiled again.

"First time I've ever heard that one." She said as she swam over to the waterfall and started climbing the rocks to get up to the waterfall. Without a thought I floated up next to her.

"Need a ride?" I asked, holding out my arms and she rolled her eyes.

"I was climbing things before I could walk, I never need help." She said as she pulled herself atop the cliff and sat down in the middle of the river with a smile.

"This is what you do every day?" I asked as I sat down next to her, she nodded at me.

"I run, I live, I laugh, I steal, I sleep, I eat, I be. My existence is a simple one that I have no rhyme or reason to complicate." She said softly and I could see the allure in that. A simple existence, no rules to follow, just relaxing and being free. I couldn't help but wonder about the downsides of this though. I got the sense that me talking to her about it was tough.

"It seems simple." I said, just looking at her eyes, wishing I could hear her thought, they must be interesting.

"It is, no one tells me what to do with myself. I live the existence I was born to live." The sun suddenly showed through the clouds and I bit back a sigh. I had to leave.

"I have to get out of the sun." I said, worried about exposure. Earth shook her head.

"No one comes here. If they did, I would have known. People destroy places like this, they come her, they leave litter. They screw it up." She said to me. "But if you really want out of the sun, I know a place of pretty close to here." What she said did make sense but I shook my head.

"Are you sure no on comes here?" I asked to be sure and she nodded.

"Okay." I said, I trusted her.

"Just like that?" She asked and I nodded, but something in me was curious at her change of heart, yesterday I couldn't get near her and now, I was sitting right next to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked carefully and she stiffened a little, looking at me warily nodding.

"Why?" I questioned, we both knew I was referring to her sudden change in heart. She looked me full in the face.

"Truth be told I don't know. I woke up and I thought about it and I guess I'm trusting you Edward. And I am really hoping that doesn't come back and tear my throat out." And in that moment I saw all the vulnerability in her eyes and I understood that this was going to be hard on her, something in her past had made her terrifyingly aware vampires and our nature. For some reason I was filled with a violent rage at the realization.

"It won't, I promise." I assured, swearing to myself I wouldn't hurt her. We looked at each other for awhile before Earth finally stood.

"C'mon, stand up. This time you're jumping. On the count of three." She said and I complied, standing up carefully and trying not to smile when she grabbed my hand.

"1,2,3!" She yelled and we jumped, we were pulled into the waterfall and I laughed. We sank below the surface and swam around for awhile, we didn't touch one another but I wanted to grab her and hold her tightly. Eventually though we surface behind the waterfall.

"That was amazing." I said as Earth nodded, smiled at me again and glanced up at the sky.

"Want to see the rest?" She asked and I nodded then had a thought.

"Wait, are you hungry?" I asked and she nodded bemusedly. I grinned at her. and shot of the water to grab the food filled back pack.

"I'll be right back." I said, and shot of the water to grab the food filled back pack, returning to her a moment later.

"Lead the way." I said and she nodded before taking a deep breath and sinking below the water. We swam under some rocks and she moved a rather large one and swam into the hidden tunnel. I followed he, rising to the top of the tunnel and prepared to get us out if need be when she swam directly under me, her black tank top moved a little and I caught a small flash of silver on her skin before it was covered again and she closed the rock, leaving us in somewhat darkness as I followed her. Her strokes were smooth and confident, just like her running and I was beginning to understand her. She had lived like this for so long she had unflappable confidence in her abilities. And it seemed to me her confidence was well deserved. I caught some light at the end of the tunnel and Earth moved a little faster.

Finally we emerged into an enormous underground chamber that had rainbows bouncing off some parts of it. Earth pulled in a few breaths and swam over to a large ledge, pulling herself onto it with ease. I sat next to her and pulled the pack off my shoulders, handing it to her and she took it without complaint, taking some food out and eating it.

"How do you find places like this?" I asked to break the silence. "I've lived in Forks for years and never known it."

"I know what to look for, I always have. Nature's little treasures aren't that hard to find." Earth said with a warm smile, leaning her head back against the wall. I bit back a smile at how she'd said it, it was true, this was a place to be treasured. If any humans other than her found it they'd ruin it almost instantly.

"I guess I can see some point in it." I said quietly and her head turned to look at me.

"I wouldn't give up the way I live for almost anything." She said, smiling again. I could see her lure of it but I truly could grasp it.

"So you like being homeless?" I asked and held back a wince at the way I had phrased my question. She shook her head at me with a smile, like the way one does when explaining something to a small child.

"Ever hear the phrase, home is where the heart is?" I nodded. "I haven't been homeless since I was 6 and even then I was still physically close to what use to be my heart. So no, I'm not homeless, my home is with my heart and it lives in a forest." She finished calmly and I understood a little more. After a few more minutes of silence Earth slid off the ledge and under the surface of the water. Something unknown gripped me and I slid in and gently swam to Earth and touched her ankle, she rose to the surface quietly and stared at me, her pink tongue coming out to sweep her lips as I watched the movement.

We treaded water, staring at each other as I checked my self control. The unknown urge I felt was rising withing me once more I recognized, it came not from the vampire in me but from the man I'd long ago stopped being. I stared at Earth in the low light of the cavern and she stared right back as I inched closer. I was letting the man in me loose**(this is so weird to write because I'm a girl.)** Earth's large brown eyes never moved from mine as I moved carefully closer and I could hear her heart flying as her chest rose and fell. I backed her up so she was against a rock and kept inching closer to a point where I was almost drowning in her sweet, wooded and floral scent. Her breathing got more ragged as I got closer but I smelled no fear. Her sweet breath washed over me as I planted my hands on either side of her head and got even closer. Her dark orbs sparked in the much muted light and I was a hairs-breadth away from her full lips when she opened her mouth and inhaled sharply.

* * *

**For the record, that was not my idea. They did it, not me. But it works out okay and for those of you who thought this chapter would be boring, I have one thing to say. HA!!!!!!! Forgive my gloating. **

**Now, I know it's been a long time since I updated but I wrote steaminess. That's first time I've ever written something like that and I had to listen to Vampire Heart by HIM about ten times before I could do it. So i you guys would be kind enought to tell me how it was I would really appreciate it.  
**

**Em;(Somewhere in Canada) Still running, HA she'll never catch me. **

**Me;(At home) Smiles with pride at chapter and stretches.) Hm I wonder where Emmett is.  
**


End file.
